


Red Roofs - A Rap Story

by RayRJJackson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Basically a Song-Fic without the song, Both Italian and English, Explicit Language, Gen, Rap Battle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRJJackson/pseuds/RayRJJackson
Summary: ResBang 2017. Soul is a young man who has a long-cherished dream: Having a rap group and become famous. But he will have to confront with Hiro, the arrogant rival, and his group. Between conflicts, tension, delusions and rage, will Soul be able to assert himself and realize his dream along with his friends?





	1. Italian Version

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ResBang.  
> Some little clarification will be at the end, but first read the fic.  
> If you can't read the fic, use Google Translate. Trust me, it works fine except for some little things.  
> I want to thank @Rogha for the beautiful art and all my betas for the excellent work:  
> @AmberLehcar  
> @MarshofSleep  
> @jaded_envy  
> @zxanthe  
> @Ba-sing-saying  
> @eecmidford  
> Thanks to all of you for helping me put together this mess.  
> EDIT 12/01/18: Now with an english version on Chapter 2!

“ _’…Death City, Nevada. Una città in mezzo al deserto. Questa città è celebre per un famoso mito, quello de “I seminati che scacciarono le tenebre.” Tale mito narra di una oscura forza maligna che seminava terrore in tutto il mondo scappata dalla sua prigione, in cui era stato rinchiusa anni prima, per portare distruzione e caos assieme alle anime corrotte dalla malignità e dalla sete del denaro. Ashura, così era il nome dell’abominio, si nascose nella luna per evitare di essere ucciso. Un’élite di meister e armi, assieme ai loro maestri, venne scelta per sconfiggerlo, ma alla fine fu un atto di coraggio di una persona inaspettata che sancì il sigillo della creatura nella luna che, da falce qual era in passato, divenne tonda e nera come un sole d’inchiostro. Lo Shinigami strinse un accordo di non-belligeranza con le streghe in modo che i maestri non cacciassero più le anime delle streghe e che queste ultime non attaccassero più il mondo. Si dice che questa sia una storia vera, ma non c’è nessuna teoria a supporto.’_ …È un buon compito, Evans, ma non capisco perché tu debba minimizzare su un mito così radicato nella tradizione della nostra città,” disse la professoressa all’alunno che si appoggiava con la sedia inclinata sulla bancata alle sue spalle, piedi inelegantemente posati sul suo banco e un aspetto svogliato sul suo volto albino.

 

###  _Nome Reale: Soul Evans._

###  _Soprannome: Scythe (Alle volte come DeathScythe)._

###  _Segni particolari: Una cicatrice che gli attraversa il corpo diagonalmente dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro la cui storia non è mai stata scoperta._

   


“Professoressa Mjolnir, io non credo a queste leggende. Anche se effettivamente abbiamo una luna nera in cielo, non penso sia dovuto ad un mito di parecchi anni fa,” replicò Soul.

La professoressa Mjolnir non fece in tempo a ribattere che suonò la campanella di fine lezioni.

“Bene ragazzi, ci rivediamo lunedì! Ah Evans, il voto al tuo compito è un sette meno” disse questa porgendo il tema al suo alunno svogliato.

Soul uscì dalla classe e incontrò un volto familiare, un giovane ragazzo abbastanza palestrato con i capelli blu.

“Weila, Soul!” disse quest’ultimo.

 

###  _Nome Reale: Black*Star_

###  _Soprannome: Assassin._

###  _Segni particolari: Un tatuaggio a forma di stella sulla sua spalla destra e una cicatrice su questa che va a tagliare il tatuaggio. La storia dietro entrambi è ignota; Una voce stentorea da far invidia a uno strillone._

   


“Ciao, Black*Star! Sei pronto per stasera?”

“Sono più che pronto! Mi spiace solo per Tsubaki che non potrà venire…”

“Non ti preoccupare troppo. Semplicemente non gli piacciono questo genere di eventi.”

“A questo proposito…tu non dovevi uscire con Maka stasera?”

“Cavolo, me ne sono scordato. Dovrò dirle che sarà per un’altra volta.”

“Sono sicuro che capirà.”

“Si, lei è veramente un tes-OH CAVOLO!” disse Soul, interrompendosi bruscamente.

Nel corridoio dell’Università Shibusen aveva appena fatto la sua comparsa con un’andatura alquanto arrogante un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi che indossava un cappuccio.

“Salve, ragazzini,” disse questo con somma boria.

 

###  _Nome Reale: Hiro._

###  _Soprannome: Weedman (Affibbiatosi); Fuckboy (Affibbiato);_

###  _Segni particolari: Una spiccata sindrome di Dunning-Kruger._

   


“Salve, Hiro,” replicò Soul a denti stretti.

“Stasera ti farò il culo, Evans, ci puoi giurare.”

“Secondo me sarà il contrario, imbecille. E cosa significa quel cappuccio?” rispose Black*Star.

“Vedremo chi sarà l’imbecille dopo questa serata, Black*Star.”

Detto ciò, se ne andò per la sua strada.

“Ma hai sentito come se la tira? Gli servirebbe una lezione coi controfiocchi,” disse Black*Star.

“Non preoccuparti di lui, lo fa per provocare. Dai, andiamo a casa che dobbiamo prepararci,” rispose Soul, per poi incamminarsi via dall’università con Black*Star al suo fianco.

Soul salì le scale che portavano al suo appartamento e aprì la porta di quest’ultimo.

“Hey Maka, sono a casa!”

Questa sbucò fuori da camera sua e lo abbracciò.

 

###  _Nome Reale: Maka Albarn._

###  _Soprannome: Kick-Ass._

###  _Segni particolari: Ama molto libri, fumetti e film; Anche se non lo dà a vedere, è cintura nera di Judo; È la fan numero uno di Soul e lo supporta in qualsiasi occasione._

   


“Ciao, Soul! Com’è andato il compito?” disse lei.

“Sette meno. Certo che seguire corsi fino alle sette e mezza del pomeriggio è sfiancante,” replicò lui.

“Il primo anno è quello più duro, purtroppo. Ci sono passata anche io l’anno scorso.”

Maka frequentava il secondo anno di università nonostante fosse coetanea di Soul poiché lui, l’anno scorso, ha deciso di prendersi un anno sabbatico per dedicarsi anima e corpo ad un progetto con i loro amici, anche loro ragazzi che hanno deciso di prendersi un anno di pausa. Ma visto che Soul voleva comunque proseguire nei suoi studi, si iscrisse quest’anno assieme a tutto il suo gruppo, pure loro volenterosi di prendere una laurea.

“Pure farsi un nome in città è stato parecchio duro, ma i frutti si sono visti.”

“Mi piacerebbe vederti all’opera un giorno, sai? Intanto usciamo, dai.”

“Aspetta, Maka…mi spiace dirtelo, ma purtroppo stasera non posso perché devo vedermi con gli altri. Scusa se ho dimenticato il nostro appuntamento.”

Maka rimase un attimino scossa, ma poi ebbe un’illuminazione:

“Che ne dici se vengo con te? Io vorrei vederti all’opera e sarebbe come un appuntamento!”

“Si, è perfetto! Sei geniale!” disse Soul e la abbracciò.

Uscirono di casa e si incamminarono verso un locale dai tetti rossi. Era un locale che dall’esterno sembrava abbastanza consunto dal tempo, ma per qualche motivo ciò lo rendeva più interessante. Soul e Maka scesero le scale che portavano all’ingresso ed entrarono dentro il locale. La prima cosa che notarono appena entrati fu un fortissimo odore di erba, senza contare che il locale era praticamente buio se non per qualche luce qui e là, specialmente nel fondo della sala. Nel locale c’era un chiacchiericcio vivace, segno che la serata stava andando per il verso giusto. In fondo alla sala c’era un piccolo palco allestito per l’occasione e sopra campeggiava uno striscione con la scritta “Rap Clash – Final Round”. Soul si diresse vicino al palco e si incontrò con i suoi compagni mentre Maka cercava un posto a sedere. Quest’ultima a sorpresa trovò a fianco a sé Tsubaki.

“Hey Tsubaki! Pure tu sei qui?” disse gioviale Maka.

 

###  _Nome Reale: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa._

###  _Soprannome: Positive Force._

###  _Segni particolari: È molto calma e positiva, ma determinata in situazioni critiche; Quando vuole proteggere le persone care diviene letale; È la fan numero uno di Black*Star e lo supporta in qualsiasi occasione._

   


“Ciao Maka! Si, volevo vedere Black*Star all’opera, anche se non sono una fan del tipo di rap che fa, però lo sostengo comunque,” rispose Tsubaki.

“Come stai? Non ti sto più vedendo in giro in facoltà.”

“Sto bene, ma ho cambiato piano di studi e quindi faccio gli orari di sera.”

“Ah, scommetto che è duro. Soul aveva gli stessi orari e ogni volta per evitarli, si inventava scuse assurde. Non mi piaceva il suo atteggiamento, ma un po’ lo capisco. Ti trovi bene?”

“Così così. Anche se è scomodo, è utile visto che ci sono pochi compagni che frequentano queste lezioni.”

Mentre Maka e Tsubaki parlavano del più e del meno, nel frattempo Soul stava confabulando con i suoi compagni:

“Ragazzi, questa è la nostra occasione. Possiamo diventare da rapper underground di città a vere e proprie star del Nevada, fino a tutti gli Stati Uniti. E una volta conquistati gli Stati Uniti, diverremo il collettivo hardcore rap più famoso al mondo dopo i Wu-Tang Clan!”

“Dobbiamo stracciare Hiro e la sua banda” aggiunse Black*Star.

Poi misero il braccio destro l’uno dietro al collo dell’altro a cerchio e poi misero il loro braccio sinistro avanti, uno sulla mano dell’altro, per poi dire, tutti insieme:

“Uno, due, tre, SPACCHIAMO!” e a quest’ultima frase alzarono le loro braccia sinistre in aria e si diedero il cinque a vicenda.

Sul palco salì un ragazzo sulla ventina con i capelli abbastanza lunghi color castano scuro e la carnagione pallida che indossava una maglia nera con su scritto in bianco “Boston 19”. 

 

###  _Nome reale: Sconosciuto_

###  _Soprannome: Melkor_

###  _Segni particolari: Presenta gli eventi rap. Sebbene abbia fatto da presentatore a parecchi eventi rap, non ha mai fatto un pezzo rap. È un grande fan dei libri di Tolkien._

   


Questo, preso il microfono, aprì l’evento:

“Salve a tutti e benvenuti al Red Roofs. Questa sera avremo sul palco due collettivi rap che si sono fatti strada attraverso vari sfidanti per varie settimane. Le regole le sapete oramai: i due concorrenti si sfideranno con tre pezzi ciascuno e ci sarà una giuria a scegliere, assieme al pubblico, chi far vincere. I voti si sommeranno e si darà il giudizio finale. Ma ora entri il primo collettivo: Preparatevi a udire rime violente e dure dalla vecchia scuola. Sono cinque membri compreso il produttore. Diamo il benvenuto ai Red Demon Nightmare Commando ovvero gli RDN Commando!”

E tra l’applauso scrosciante del pubblico salirono sul palco Soul, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Harvar D. e Kilik.

 

###  _Nome Reale: Death the Kid._

###  _Soprannome: Plague (Alle volte come MorsAtra)._

###  _Segni particolari: Ha tre cerchi bianchi intorno alla sua capigliatura._

###  _Nome Reale: Harvar D. Eclair._

###  _Soprannome: Red Eye._

###  _Segni particolari: Non si toglie mai i suoi occhiali a lenti rosse, il motivo dietro questa decisione è incognito._

###  _Nome Reale: Kilik Rung._

###  _Soprannome: Fyah._

###  _Segni particolari: Compensa la sua incapacità nel rappare con un talento eccezionale nel turntablism e nella produzione musicale._

   


“Ciao, Red Roofs! Siete pronti a fare casino?” urlò Black*Star, senza neanche l’ausilio del microfono.

Il pubblico rispose gridando con entusiasmo. A questo punto il pezzo partì.

Il pezzo era violento e duro come se fosse un concerto heavy metal degli anni ‘80. La violenza della base e delle parole colpì il pubblico come una suola di scarpa militare taglia 11 sul viso che quando si solleva lascia il segno della marca e del disegno della suola.

Prima del ritornello da dietro il palco calò una gigantografia di loro in posa. Il punto di vista era tale che la prospettiva li faceva sembrare enormi. Mentre Kid, Harvar e Kilik erano in piedi guardando verso la fotocamera con uno sguardo accigliato, Soul e Black*Star facevano lo stesso tipo di sguardo mentre facevano uno squat.

Mentre Soul rappava il ritornello assieme agli altri, Black*Star si lanciò dal palco per effettuare un crowdsurfing. E in mezzo alla folla rappò la sua parte.

Finita la sua strofa, risalì sul palco assieme agli altri, preparandosi per il ritornello finale.

Il pubblico accolse con un applauso scrosciante.

“Grazie!” gridò dal palco Death the Kid.

Partì il secondo pezzo, annunciato da una frase inquietante.

Questo pezzo era decisamente più cupo e tetro del precedente. Kilik fece cenno ad un addetto di diminuire l’intensità delle luci al minimo ad un suo cenno e il risultato fu un’atmosfera degna di una notte di fine Ottobre alle tre del mattino senza luna e senza stelle a dare luce. Forse solo passare la notte al 112 di Ocean Avenue in Amityville poteva sorpassare l’atmosfera di angoscia e inquietudine che si respirava durante questo pezzo. Le persone della serata erano a conoscenza che tutto ciò era finto, ma nonostante tutto erano comunque intimoriti.

Il pubblico accolse con un applauso questo secondo pezzo.

“E ora il gran finale!” gridò Harvar.

Partì l’ultimo pezzo della serata.

Quest’ultimo pezzo offriva un livello di violenza leggermente inferiore alla prima traccia, ma che comunque riusciva a dare un’atmosfera post-apocalittica abbastanza degna di un film di Carpenter. 

Con gli ultimi versi, il collettivo di Soul e amici ottenne numerosi applausi. Questi scesero dal palco ringraziando i fan. Soul poi si mise a sedere accanto a Maka e Black*Star fece lo stesso con Tsubaki.

“Gran bella serata, Soul!”

“Grazie Maka. Ti sono piaciuti i nostri pezzi?”

“Beh, non mi piace molto l’hardcore rap, ma ho apprezzato parecchio le tracce che hai scelto per questa serata.”

“Sono sempre il più grande, anche sul palco!” disse trionfalmente Black*Star.

“Complimenti, Black*Star! Certo, era un pochino forte il concerto, ma mi è piaciuto comunque!” rispose Tsubaki.

L’MC della serata tornò sul palco, prese il microfono e annunciò:

“Per il prossimo collettivo ci sarà qualcosa di parecchio diverso da quello che avete sentito ora. Quello di prima era hardcore rap vecchia scuola, ma adesso preparatevi a sentire gli esponenti della nuova scuola sfidare gli RDN Commando a colpi di rime! Che entri il secondo collettivo: Anche loro sono cinque membri compreso il produttore. Diamo il benvenuto alla Grim Mound Gang!”

E tra gli applausi del pubblico, eccetto Maka, Tsubaki e degli RDN Commando, salirono sul palco Hiro, Justin Law, Tezca Tlipoca, Gopher ed Excalibur.

 

###  _Nome Reale: Justin Law._

###  _Soprannome: Boombox._

###  _Segni particolari: Nonostante si vesta da religioso, è ateo; Trasmette nelle sue casse musica a volume particolarmente alto; Ha sempre degli auricolari nelle orecchie._

###  _Nome Reale: Tezca Tlipoca._

###  _Soprannome: Bear-dead._

###  _Segni particolari: Ha una maschera da orso che non si toglie mai, la storia dietro è ignota; Nessuno conosce il suo vero aspetto._

###  _Nome Reale: Gopher._

###  _Soprannome: Cypress._

###  _Segni particolari: Una grandissima ammirazione verso il suo sensei Noah._

###  _Nome Reale: Excalibur._

###  _Soprannome: U-Shush._

###  _Segni particolari: Non parla quasi mai; Ogni volta che prova ad aprir bocca viene azzittito; Se non viene azzittito parlerà per un massimo di cinque ore consecutive; È molto bravo nel turntablism e nella produzione musicale._

   


“Come va, Red Roofs? È giunto il momento di far entrare i giovani che c’è puzza di vecchio!” gridò Hiro in maniera abbastanza arrogante.

Venne accolto abbastanza freddamente, ma il pezzo partì comunque.

Quello che quei due giovani fecero sul palco fu probabilmente la cosa più distante da quello che avevano appena fatto Soul e il suo gruppo. Atmosfere dark? Niente. Scenari postapocalittici? Macché. Rime violente? Figuriamoci.

Il pubblico applaudì in maniera abbastanza imbarazzata, di certo non si aspettava questo tipo di rap.

Quello più sconvolto fu Soul: La sua mascella era caduta così velocemente che per terra, sotto la mascella, c’erano delle piccole crepe. L’espressione di Black*Star non era da meno: Era come se avesse visto un sasso prendere vita e cominciare a ballare il tip tap sul palco.

“Ma…quella dovrebbe essere la cosiddetta “nuova scuola”?” chiese Soul al suo amico.

“Non so che dirti, Soul. Sono sconvolto quanto te,” replicò Black*Star.

La loro discussione venne interrotta al partire del secondo pezzo e fu in questo istante che Hiro si tolse il cappuccio, rivelando una frangia tinta di un rosso acceso.

Ciò che sconvolse Soul non solo fu il fatto che il ritornello era di una ripetitività disarmante, non solo il fatto che le movenze di Hiro erano talmente idiote che sembrava una pessima imitazione di una Milky Way rallentata del 200%, ma anche il fatto che le strofe erano di un’idiozia tremenda.

Dopo il ritornello, il pezzo finì e il pubblico applaudì. Non fu un applauso fragoroso con ovazioni, ma nemmeno un applauso come quello del pezzo precedente.

Infine partì l’ultimo pezzo e stavolta Justin prese il microfono, che fino a quel momento era rimasto muto in fondo al palco assieme a Tezca.

Soul aveva le dita ficcate nelle orecchie; il rap in autotune per lui era come l’aglio per i vampiri. Ma nonostante le dita nelle orecchie, riusciva, suo malgrado, a sentire le baggianate di Justin.

Il pezzo finì e fu accolto con un applauso abbastanza soddisfatto e ci furono pure un paio di ovazioni.

“Soul, sono confusa. Quello dovrebbe essere rap? Perché nei libri che ho letto non ho visto nulla riguardo l’autotune,” chiese Maka.

“Infatti non dovrebbe esserci. Lo metti nelle canzoni trap e nel rap pop da quattro soldi.”

Mentre il collettivo di Hiro scendeva dal palco, l’MC della serata salì su quest’ultimo, prese il microfono e annunciò:

“Dopo un’attenta discussione della giuria, ho il verdetto della serata.

Ora vi chiedo di fare casino per chi volete scegliere come vincitore di questo contest. Dunque...per gli RDN Commando?”

La sala rispose con un’ovazione abbastanza forte. Black*Star da solo faceva casino per cinque persone e, cosa più sorprendente, perfino Tsubaki, che di tutto il locale era la più calma e posata, stava partecipando all’ovazione per far vincere la banda di Soul.

Con un cenno, l’MC riportò il locale alla calma.

“Benissimo. Ora….per la Grim Mound Gang?”

La sala rispose con un’ovazione abbastanza forte, ma non forte quanto la precedente visto che nessuno del gruppo di amici di Soul stava partecipando.

Con un cenno, l’MC riportò il locale alla calma.

“Ora...Prima di annunciare il risultato, vorrei ringraziare il Red Roofs per averci concesso lo spazio per la realizzazione di questo evento. Ricordiamo che il vincitore avrà la possibilità di fare un concerto a Las Vegas. E il collettivo che lo farà è…”

La sala divenne più silenziosa di una tomba. La tensione era tale che si poteva tagliare con un coltello. Ogni persona nella sala aspettava il verdetto finale. Non si respirava un’aria così tesa dalla Notte degli Oscar 2016 quando stava per essere annunciato il premio al miglior attore.

L’MC della serata aprì la busta, lesse il nome e poi lo annunciò a gran voce:

“LA GRIM MOUND GANG!”

Un’ovazione riempì la sala e il collettivo di Hiro saltò dalla gioia e si abbracciarono l’un l’altro.

Soul e i suoi amici erano annichiliti. Tanta pratica e alla fine sono stati sconfitti da qualcuno che ha basato i suoi pezzi solo sulla droga, sul lusso e sulla ostentazione di entrambi.

Scesero dal palco, con il morale sotto alle scarpe, per tornare a casa a leccarsi le ferite. Però si imbatterono nell’ultima persona che volevano vedere in quel momento: Hiro.

“E allora imbecille? Chi ha fatto il culo a chi?” disse a Soul in tono canzonatorio.

“Rimango comunque un rapper rispettabile in Death City, mentre tu sei un pallone gonfiato che si fa grosso con storie palesemente false.”

“Intanto le mie storie false mi gonfiano il portafoglio, mentre tu rimarrai ciò che sei ora: un pezzente che rappa in degli squallidi centri sociali per ottenere qualche spicciolo. E mentre tu farai tutto ciò, io sarò il più ascoltato nelle radio e potrò permettermi una villa con piscina. Ma siccome sono buono, ti dirò una notizia flash: L’hardcore rap è morto, quindi non tentare di portare il suo cadavere sul palco spacciandolo per vivente,” rispose Hiro, dandogli delle piccole pacche sul viso.

Soul non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, alzò lo sguardo verso Hiro e lo colpì con un diretto sul naso.

Questo crollò a terra col naso grondante di sangue, lamentandosi del dolore. Il gruppo di Soul uscì in fretta dal locale prima che la situazione potesse degenerare in una rissa.

 

* * *

 

###  _Due anni fa..._

Soul era a casa, annoiato come al solito, e guardava video a caso su YouTube. Si imbattè, per caso, in un video intitolato “Steven Spielberg vs. Alfred Hitchcock.” Incuriosito cliccò e si ritrovò di fronte delle persone che rappavano con un cosplay dei loro personaggi. Era così divertito che lo inviò subito a Maka e a Black*Star e poi cercò il beat di quel video. Una volta trovato, cominciò ad improvvisare qualche rima. Ovviamente non erano buone essendo il suo primo tentativo, ma ciò gli diede motivazione per continuare a provare. Chiamò uno dei suoi migliori amici, Black*Star:

“Hey Black*Star!”

“Weila Soul! Come va?”

“Bene, vuoi unirti ad un mio progetto?”

“Che vuoi fare?”

“Un collettivo rap.”

“Conta su di me.”

Black*Star poi riunì anche Harvar, Kilik e Kid per unirsi a lui e a Soul, perché, secondo Black*Star, “Un produttore ci serve ed un trio non mi ispira.”

Quindi, appena ne avevano l’occasione, si recavano in campagna da Kilik e spendevano la giornata in un capanno di legno insonorizzato all’interno dove scrivevano e facevano prove.

Dopo quasi un anno di prove per affinare le loro capacità, intervallate tra studi e altro, il quintetto prese una decisione importante:

“Ragazzi, dobbiamo farci un nome in città, ma non possiamo farlo un sabato sì e tre no. Quindi, per guadagnare più tempo, ho in mente una soluzione: Un anno di pausa per scrivere testi migliori e farci una nomea in città. Che ne dite?” disse Kid, rivolto a tutti gli altri.

Il resto del gruppo accettò e si ritrovarono in quel capanno almeno sei giorni su sette di ogni settimana per i primi tre mesi dell’anno sabbatico proclamato. Durante i restanti nove, passavano le serate a fare il giro di centri sociali e di quartieri del centro città per farsi un nome a suon di freestyle, tag sui muri e serate minori che venivano organizzate da varie organizzazioni. In questi nove mesi, riuscirono a divenire uno dei gruppi rap hardcore più chiacchierati della città.

 

* * *

 

Soul si chiedeva come avesse potuto perdere contro un collettivo di ragazzi che si vantavano di una vita che non facevano e delle sostanze che non avevano mai preso.

Mentre ci pensava, prese il suo fedele computer, lo accese e, con una lista di film post-apocalittici/distopici sott’occhio, cominciò a visionarne il più possibile, evitando con cura tutti i film con dei teenager come protagonisti.

“A Maka piaceranno pure film tipo The Hunger Games oppure Divergent, ma a me annoiano soltanto,” commentò tra sé e sé.

A gambe incrociate, posò il suo computer di fronte a lui e cominciò la visione del suo primo film sulla lista: “Il Pianeta delle Scimmie” di Franklin J. Schaffner. 

Rimase sul suo letto così per più di una settimana, interrompendosi solo per dormire dalle otto del mattino del giorno seguente fino alle tre del pomeriggio dello stesso, mangiare qualcosa (Anche durante la notte), andare al bagno e sgranchirsi un pochino per evitare vari dolori articolari o intorpidimenti alle gambe.

La sua routine era così calcolata da sembrare parte di una qualche specie di rituale: Sveglia, doccia, pasto frugale, accensione portatile, controllo veloce dei social, film, eventuale intervallo per rifornimento di snack o per tappa al bagno seguito dalla ripresa della visione, controllo dei social, cena, riascolto delle sue tracce per capire cosa poteva essere migliorato, film, intervallo per pasto notturno solitamente a base di pasta, ripresa della visione, ultimo controllo ai social e poi riposo. Questi quindici eventi potevano essere visti come sintomo di depressione da alcuni, ma la realtà era che Soul semplicemente non se la sentiva di uscire fuori e preferiva restare in casa a non fare nulla.

Dopo un paio di giorni, Soul cominciò pure ad annotare in un taccuino molti elementi comuni a questi film, a studiarne i particolari e a capire cosa li rendeva unici.

Eppure, nonostante continuasse a visionare film e a prendere appunti che ormai avevano riempito due taccuini, non riusciva ancora a trovare l’ispirazione o a sbloccarsi dal pantano dell’assenza di idee.

Provò ogni approccio, anche guardando i film già visti più volte per vedere se c’era qualcosa che aveva mancato.

Avrebbe venduto pure la sua anima al leggendario kishin Ashura pur di ricevere ispirazione.

Quindi provò a guardare pure film horror per vedere se poteva offrirgli qualche speranza e passò in rassegna una lunga lista di film del genere evitando i teen slasher e tutti i film catastrofistici.

“Se volevo organizzare una serata di film per spegnere il cervello, tanto valeva che mi buttavo sui film della Troma, della Asylum o sui film di Steven Seagal,” commentò tra sé e sé.

Quindi cominciò da i classici come Nosferatu di Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau e Il gabinetto del dottor Caligari di Robert Wiene per poi proseguire, sperando sempre in trovare qualcosa che lo sbloccasse.

Così continuò ancora per vari giorni, alternando film horror con film post-apocalittici, prendendo appunti su appunti sul suo taccuino.

Una settimana dopo la sua reclusione in camera alla ricerca dell’ispirazione, con risultati magrissimi e con delusioni enormi, decise di ricorrere alla vasta libreria di Maka per cercare qualcosa che potesse convincerlo. Quindi lesse e analizzò tutti i volumi della sua collezione, parola per parola, riga per riga, paragrafo per paragrafo. Vedeva sempre Maka scrivere sul suo computer tesi e racconti lunghi decine di migliaia di parole e ciò forse poteva essere dovuto al suo enorme bagaglio culturale di tomi letterari che teneva in camera.

“Se hanno aiutato lei, aiuteranno anche me di sicuro. Se così non fosse, avrei più sfiga di Jessica Fletcher e del Detective Conan insieme in un giorno di Venerdì 13,” commentò Soul tra sé e sé.

Così le giornate di Soul si divisero in tale modo:

Sveglia, doccia, pasto frugale, accensione portatile, controllo veloce dei social, lettura e analisi dei libri, pausa snack per poi ripresa della lettura, film, eventuale intervallo per rifornimento di snack o per tappa al bagno seguito dalla ripresa della visione, lettura e analisi dei libri, pausa snack per poi ripresa della lettura, controllo dei social, cena, riascolto delle sue tracce per capire cosa poteva essere migliorato, film, intervallo per pasto notturno solitamente a base di pasta, ripresa della visione, controllo appunti presi durante la visione di film e di libri, ultimo controllo ai social e poi riposo. Il tutto per un totale di venti azioni. La metodicità di Soul era qualcosa di incredibile agli occhi di un uomo comune, ma il rapper emergente era tenace e caparbio al punto di rasentare la definizione per antonomasia di follia: La ripetizione ossessiva di qualcosa sperando che dia risultati diversi.

Questo rito continuava giorno dopo giorno e le uniche cose che cambiavano erano i libri letti e film visti, i pasti ed eventualmente alcune pause per pulire camera sua. Anche se ciò gli faceva perdere alcuni minuti nel suo rito, se c’era una cosa che lo faceva ammattire era calpestare la polvere e i capelli per terra con i piedi nudi. E per fortuna non aveva in casa la moquette, altrimenti, con la sua abitudine di bere bibite, alcolici e spesso tutti e due insieme in ogni luogo della casa, sarebbe stata una fatica infernale pulire non solo camera sua, ma tutto l’appartamento, con conseguenti strigliate e mal di testa dati dai Maka-chop della sua coinquilina. 

“A pensarci un attimo...in questi giorni non può darmeli nemmeno se vuole visto che tutti i suoi libri sono in mano mia,” pensò Soul.

Nella furia di prendere i libri dal suo scaffale, aveva preso per errore un suo album di fotografie. Cominciò a sfogliarlo e si ricordava di tutte le foto:

La prima foto che gli saltò all’occhio era una foto dove lui, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid e le sorelle Thompson erano al campo da basket. Quel giorno aveva trascinato fuori Maka di peso nonostante lei stesse leggendo un libro.

“Se continui a non mettere il naso fuori di casa, poi non ti lamentare se sulla testa ti nascono i funghi,” commentò Soul, citando il se stesso del giorno quando stava trascinando Maka per le vie della città.

La seconda foto era quella di lei con la gatta appena recuperata dal gattile che chiamarono Blair. Questa era sempre in casa, ma molte volte usciva di notte alla ricerca di chissà che, tant’è che alla fine Maka, stufa di aprire ogni notte la porta per farla uscire, installò una gattaiola per togliersi il pensiero. E se non fosse tornata per il giorno dopo, sapeva dove trovarla visto che era l’unica gatta a Death City ad avere un collare color rubino con motivi color smeraldo e una medaglietta di bronzo. In caso fosse tornata tardi, non sarebbe uscita la notte. Queste erano le regole di Maka e guai a trasgredirle.

La terza foto era una foto che non si aspettava di vedere in quell’album: Era una foto di lui con il suo fratello maggiore Wes, sua madre Calypso e suo padre Quentin. Erano in un parco e sorridevano tutti. Si ricorda bene quel giorno: Era una delle tante gite che facevano quando lui era bambino e in quella gita aveva dieci anni. Erano tempi tranquilli, molto prima che lui se ne andasse. Stavano visitando l’Italia per far visita a sua nonna materna e si erano fermati a Firenze prima di partire. In quel giorno avevano pure fatto visita alla Chiesa di Santa Maria Novella.

Decise di fare una chiamata a suo fratello per renderlo partecipe della sua situazione e per sapere se aveva qualcosa da consigliare e se magari poteva aiutarlo a farlo uscire dal blocco.

Prese il telefono, compose il numero e aspettò.

Dall’altro capo della cornetta una voce adulta ma al tempo stesso vellutata rispose tranquillamente:

“Casa Evans, parla Wes.”

“Ciao Wes, sono Soul.”

“Hey, fratellino! Come va?”

“Bene, tu? Fai ancora le tournée in Europa?”

“Benissimo, non ci sentiamo da anni ormai. Comunque sì, in questo momento sono a Sassari proprio per un concerto.”

“Si, da quando me ne sono andato.”

“Ne è passato di tempo, come mai hai deciso di chiamarmi?”

“Beh, volevo dirti che ho fatto un contest e…”

“L’hai perso, vero?”

“Ma come…”  
“Fratellino, ti pare che io ti lasciassi andare in una città lontana chilometri senza avere qualche informatore?”

“Mi stavi spiando da quando sono arrivato?”

“Spiato, che parolone! Ho solo chiesto a delle persone di rendermi partecipe della tua nomea in paese.”

“Hai veramente chiesto alle zitelle di paese di informarsi sul mio conto per sapere come stavo?”

“Ma no! L’ho chiesto a Buttataki Joe e Franken Stein.”

“Vuoi dire Sloppy Joe e Freaky Franken? Il barista del Chupacabra e il proprietario del Death Hardware?”

“Esattamente. Assieme a tutti i tuoi insegnanti.”

“E scommetto che…”

“No, non le passavo ai nostri genitori. Ero preoccupato per te, Soul. Volevo sapere come procedeva il tuo sogno e visto che tu non ti degni mai di fare una telefonata, ho provveduto a modo mio.”

“...Potevi avvisarmi. Non sono qui comunque per dirti questo, volevo dirti che ho il blocco dello scrittore.”

“Brutta storia.”

“Ho provato con la visione a nausea di film, ma non ho cavato un ragno dal buco.”

“Non saprei come aiutarti, fratellino. Ma ricordati che credo in te e voglio vederti un giorno essere così celebre che le persone solo per un concerto devono prenotarsi dall’anno prima.”

“Grazie, Wes. Ti voglio bene.”  
“Ti voglio bene anch’io, fratellino. Ora devo scappare che tra poco inizia il concerto.”

Dopo che Soul riattaccò il telefono, tornò a guardare l’album di fotografie e vide pure la sua prima serata con il suo gruppo.

 

* * *

###  _Un anno fa…_

Soul e i suoi compagni erano tesi come corde di un violino. Era la loro prima serata in un locale che non conoscevano. Questo locale era un piccolo bar in una piazza dall’architettura moderna con negozi e locali pronti per essere affittati e soprattutto spiccava il fatto che la struttura contenente la piazza fosse molto simile ad un anello quadrato con in mezzo la piazza vera e propria, situata a qualche metro sotto il livello della strada come una specie di anfiteatro e dove si trovava il bar, e che contenesse vari parcheggi sotterranei.

L’evento era organizzato dal bar per una serata di musica all’aperto, quindi c’era un gran fermento di gente intorno.

Kilik portò un tavolino con la sua console al centro della piazza e si preparò per la serata. Soul e gli altri lo raggiunsero subito dopo.

“Salve, siamo gli RDN Commando e siamo qui per fare rap hardcore,” disse Soul, in maniera incerta e poco convincente.

Gli sguardi di tutta la piazza, sia della gente seduta sulle gradinate della piazza che della gente in piedi sulla piazza sovrastante, erano fissi sul gruppo. Ogni singolo membro di questo era terrorizzato. Poi Harvar prese un respiro profondo e fece cenno a Kilik di partire con la base.

Mentre Harvar faceva il suo pezzo, Soul riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso il panico da palcoscenico e si preparò al suo pezzo.

Soul rappava le sue parti mettendoci dentro tutto se stesso e più andava avanti più la paura iniziale svaniva, facendo posto alla sicurezza.

Il pezzo finì e fu accolto da un buon applauso da parte del pubblico.

“Grazie! Ed ora, solo per voi, qui al Bar PDM mostreremo un nostro inedito!” disse Kid al microfono.

Una volta partita la base, questo cominciò la sua strofa. Questa traccia era molto sperimentale e si sentiva parecchio, ma loro si sapevano adattare anche a queste varianti dal loro classico stile.

Finita la strofa di Kid, toccò ad Harvar. Il suo pezzo era diverso dai suoi soliti, ma voleva provare stili di scrittura differenti ogni tanto. Che poi questi finissero nelle tracce finali era tutto un'altra storia e magari pure lui stesso si rendeva conto che a volte faceva errori.

Successivamente Harvar passò il microfono a Black*Star. Non era irruento come al solito, ma quel giorno aveva un brutto mal di gola che gli impediva di scatenarsi come vorrebbe.

Il pezzo venne concluso da Soul che provò a compensare l’irruenza di Black*Star con la sua violenza verbale e ci riuscì in maniera anche abbastanza egregia.

Conclusa la canzone, il pubblico applaudì in maniera vigorosa.

“Grazie per la serata, Bar PDM! Siete un pubblico magnifico! Speriamo di incontrarvi di nuovo!” disse Harvar al microfono.

Il pubblico rumoreggiò a questa affermazione e gridarono tutti a gran voce “Bis! Bis! Bis!”

Soul volse lo sguardo ai suoi compagni e sgranò il suo sorriso da squalo.

“Ne volete ancora? E allora ecco a voi!” gridò Soul nel microfono.

Questa frase venne accolta da un’ovazione scrosciante.

Black*Star però fece cenno agli altri che non poteva più parlare per via del mal di gola.

“E come facciamo senza Black*Star?” disse Kid preoccupato.

“Ragazzi, vi ricordate della traccia che abbiamo registrato dopo quella serata a bere e a guardare quel film di quel regista italiano parecchio controverso? Black*Star era troppo sbronzo per scrivere o registrare il suo pezzo, quindi abbiamo fatto la traccia e abbiamo detto: _‘Beh, può bastare.’_ Possiamo fare quella!” rispose Kilik.

Gli altri si trovarono d’accordo e Kilik partì con la base.

Il pezzo era parecchio crudo e violento, ma ciò non impediva ai giovani rapper di mostrare tutta la ferocia di questo con il loro rap.

La parte di Soul fu tra le più intense del pezzo, specialmente per il linguaggio crudo che utilizzò: Era talmente forte che se Wes fosse stato lì presente in primis si sarebbe stupito per il talento del suo fratellino e poi lo avrebbe trascinato via per lavargli la bocca con il sapone.

Il pubblico esplose in un’ovazione assordante, degna forse di un live dei Metallica dei tempi d’oro.

E durante questa, il gruppo salutò il suo pubblico, allontanandosi per fare posto ad altri artisti.

I giovani ragazzi si fecero i complimenti a vicenda per l’esibizione, tornando a casa felici della loro prima serata.

 

* * *

 

Soul richiuse l’album, con un sorriso malinconico sulle sue labbra, e poi tornò al suo PC per continuare a guardare i film.

Mezz’ora dopo, Maka aprì la porta di camera sua.

“Soul, vuoi uscire da questa camera?”

“No, Maka. Almeno fino a quando non otterrò l’ispirazione.”

“Non era una richiesta, esci.”

“Non sei mia madre, non uscirò fino a quando non avrò l’ispirazione!”

Maka a questo punto chiuse il portatile e prese Soul per il colletto della maglia e lo trascinò di peso fuori dalla camera e dall’appartamento.

Una volta in strada, Maka smise di trascinarlo.

“Ma che cavolo fai? Stavo guardando Fuga da New York! Non posso abbandonare “Snake” Plissken al suo destino!” disse Soul lamentandosi.

“ _“Se continui a non mettere il naso fuori di casa, poi non ti lamentare se sulla testa ti nascono i funghi”_ , ricordi?” rispose Maka in tono canzonatorio.

Soul, ammutolito e riluttante, seguì Maka brontolando imprecazioni a mezza bocca.

Raggiunsero un luogo che Soul conosceva molto bene: Era il campetto da basket dove ogni tanto si riunivano per fare delle partite, ma questa volta non c’erano i suoi compagni, ma un gruppetto di persone abbastanza giovani.

Questo gruppetto era intento ad osservare qualcosa su di un palchetto al centro del campo.

Soul si avvicinò incuriosito e notò un ragazzo con una felpa nera, dei jeans, i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle e una barbetta corta che veniva applaudito.

###  _Nome reale: Sconosciuto._

###  _Soprannome: Nidhoggr_

###  _Segni particolari: È il diciassettesimo rapper più ascoltato a Death City e infatti nessuno lo considera eccetto i ragazzi di quindici anni. Fa parte di un duo che si chiama Blod Kaker. Assomiglia parecchio a Gesù._

“Per caso è la seconda venuta di Gesù?” chiese Soul divertito.

“Non essere blasfemo, Soul!” rispose Maka seccata.

Il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi prese il microfono, fece cenno ad un altro ragazzo con una camicia Hawaiiana, dei capelli ricci corti ed una barba degna di Charles Parnell di far partire la base.

###  _Nome reale: Sconosciuto._

###  _Soprannome: Pan di Spagna_

###  _Segni particolari: Ha gusti singolari nel vestirsi. Fa parte di un duo che si chiama Blod Kaker. Il nome del gruppo è stato scelto da lui._

Quest’ultimo fece partire una base molto strumentale, come se non fosse stata fatta usando campionamenti o programmi ma con veri e propri strumenti.

Poi il ragazzo sul palco cantò il suo pezzo e Soul notò che era come se si stesse rivolgendo a lui, ma forse era una sua impressione.

Alla fine del pezzo, il giovane rapper disse a tutto il pubblico: “Signori, abbiamo tra il pubblico uno dei rapper più famosi di Death City!”

Soul pensò subito che ci fosse Hiro in mezzo alla folla e si guardò intorno.

Poi notò che tutti gli occhi del pubblico erano puntati su di lui e subito cominciò a sentirsi la maglia stretta attorno al collo divenendo un bagno di sudore e rosso come un pomodoro.

Cercò subito di scappare via, ma Maka lo fermò poco prima che riuscisse a uscire dal campetto.

“È così che accogli i tuoi fan?” chiese lei.

Soul prese fiato, si diresse verso i suoi ammiratori.

“Dunque...volete un autografo, ragazzi?” chiese sgranando il suo ghigno a 32 denti.

I fan erano estasiati dall’idea, quindi Soul, presa una penna, cominciò a firmare taccuini a destra e a manca come se fosse un burocrate.

Certo, sarebbe stato anche più carino il fatto che ci fossero pure gli altri componenti del gruppo, ma visto che era una cosa fatta lì per lì e non un meet & greet ufficiale, Soul internamente fece spallucce e pensò:

“Gli spiegherò la situazione, sicuramente capiranno.”

Dieci minuti di autografi dopo, si sedette sul palchetto tenendosi il polso e raccontando di come creava i suoi pezzi, delle sue ispirazioni e di altre cose non necessariamente correlate alla sua musica.

“...Ed è per questo che considero Tokyo Ghoul una boiata.” disse lui, rispondendo ad un suo fan. E poi chiese: 

“Ci sono altre domande?” e un ragazzo alzò la mano e chiese:

“Soul, per noi sei un grandissimo rapper. Sei il nostro punto di riferimento per la musica. Sei un sole in mezzo a quel marasma di finti rapper che vantano cose che non hanno mai fatto. E per questo noi ti ringraziamo.” Il pubblico di fan accolse con un applauso questo intervento.

Soul fu lusingato da questo e rispose:

“Grazie, così mi fai arrossire. Insomma...io dietro le scene sono un ragazzo come voi e ricevere questo tipo di apprezzamenti non è cosa di tutti i giorni...Mi piace che voi amiate la mia musica, ma oltre alla musica io sono un ragazzo qualunque. Apprezzo i complimenti, ma se dovete amarmi fatelo per le tracce.”

E fu a quel punto che accadde.

Quello che Soul stava cercando da tempo. Quello che non trovava più. Quello che non era più con lui. Quella cosa tornò e colpì Soul come il pugno normale di Saitama contro Boros nella serie One Punch Man scritta da ONE, disegnata da Yusuke Murata e successivamente animata dallo studio Madhouse.

**L’ispirazione** .

Quando se ne rese conto, si congedò con garbo dai fan, prese Maka per il polso e se ne andò correndo come il vento.

Si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato e Maka gli diede un Maka-chop in testa a mani nude.

“Ma che cavolo ti è preso? Perché ti sei messo a correre come un pazzo?” chiese lei.

“Ho avuto l’ispirazione! Devo andare ad avvisare gli altri! Sto andando a casa a prendere la moto! Non aspettarmi per cena!” rispose lui trafelato, per poi riprendere a correre.

Una volta presa la sua moto, andò in campagna verso lo studio di registrazione dei suoi compagni.

Raggiunto il cancello della campagna di Kilik, prese il suo cellulare, compose il numero di Black*Star e lo chiamò.

“Pronto?” rispose questo.

“Black*Star, sono Soul e…”

“MA GRANDE SOUL, FINALMENTE SEI USCITO FUORI DALLA TUA TANA?”

“Si, chiama gli altri. Ci vediamo nello studio di registrazione.”

“Eh, guarda, per me è un mezzo casino, devo andare in palestra, andarmi a fare la doccia…”

“Non fare l’imbecille e presentati nello studio che dobbiamo fare il culo a secchio a quell’imbecille di Kilik e al suo gruppo.”

“Ah, si tratta di fare il culo a quelli? E dillo subito, allora! Mi sto muovendo in questo istante!”

“E chiama pure gli altri, mi raccomando.”

“Non posso, non ho credito per le chiamate.”

“Sono due anni che non hai credito, Black*Star,” rispose sarcasticamente Soul.

“E chiamali tu, dai. Non fare tanto il musone. Adesso devo proprio staccare, scusa.”

E chiuse la chiamata.

Soul, leggermente frustrato dal dover sempre pagare lui, chiamò Kilik.

“Pronto?” rispose questo.

“Kilik, sono Soul.”

“Ciao Soul! Come stai?”

“Bene, tu? Non ti sento da un po’.”

“Sto benissimo. Hai trovato l’ispirazione?”

“Come…”

“Wes. Allora, ci vediamo nello studio?” rispose Kilik interrompendolo prima che potesse finire la frase.

“Sono già di fronte al cancello.”

“Allora okay, ci vediamo tra poco.”

E chiuse la chiamata.

Successivamente Soul compose il numero di Harvar e lo chiamò.

“Pronto?” rispose questo.

“Harvar, sono Soul.”  
“Ah, sei finalmente uscito di casa?” disse Harvar in modo scherzoso

“Spiritoso…” rispose Soul in modo sarcastico.

“Scherzi a parte, come mai mi hai chiamato?”

“Ho trovato l’ispirazione e voglio registrare.”

“Ma bene, ci vediamo nello studio di registrazione?”

“Ovviamente.”

“Ti passo a prendere? Tanto sono di strada.”

“Sono già di fronte alla campagna di Kilik.”

“Ah, okay. Ci vediamo tra poco.”

E chiuse la chiamata.

Infine Soul digitò il numero di Kid ma prima di far partire la chiamata si fermò.

“Perché spendere pure per lui?” si disse e, preso un attrezzo simile ad uno specchietto per il trucco ma totalmente nero e con un teschio stilizzato in rilievo sul dorso, lo appannò col fiato e scrisse sulla condensa: “42-42-564”.

Dopo un paio di secondi, comparve nello specchio un uomo alto coperto da una tunica e da una maschera che riproduceva il teschio stilizzato nell’attrezzo che Soul stava utilizzando.

###  _Nome reale: Death the Elder_

###  _Soprannome: Sommo Shinigami_

###  _Segni particolari: È il preside dell’Università di Death City e il padre di Kid. Nessuno l’ha mai visto in faccia. Indossa costantemente abiti scuri ed una maschera per via di un’allergia alla luce solare._

“Pronto, chi parla?” rispose questo.

“Salve padre di Kid, sono Soul!”

“Ciao Soul! Come stai? Mi hanno detto che sei rimasto chiuso in casa!”

“Gliel’ha riferito Wes, scommetto. Comunque sto bene, grazie.”

“Ne sono lieto. Vuoi parlare con Kid?”  
“Si, grazie.”

Dallo specchietto si allontanò la figura paterna e dopo un minuto si avvicinò Kid.

“Hey Soul!” disse questo giovialmente.

“Ciao Kid! Senti, mi è finalmente arrivata l’ispirazione.”

“Ne sono lieto! Ma sei di fronte a casa di Kilik?”

“Si, ci vediamo nello studio?”

“Si, a tra poco.”

E chiuse la chiamata.

Passò una mezz’ora e arrivarono tutti i ragazzi del gruppo. Kilik li fece entrare nella sua casa di campagna a prendersi un tè ghiacciato alla pesca, per qualche partita a Yu-Gi-Oh! e per passare del tempo a giocare a Deadly Fight XL sulla DeathStation 4 di Kilik. Pochi minuti dopo, si riunirono tutti nello studio di registrazione.

Il capanno che fungeva da studio era molto spartano e rustico: Era fatto con dei pannelli di truciolato che facevano da pareti, una moquette come pavimento, qualche pezzo sparuto di pannello fonoassorbente qua e là e come unica parte che lo distingueva una porta di legno in due parti con la finestra in vetro. Kilik diceva sempre di volerlo migliorare aggiungendo pannelli fonoassorbenti e magari qualche decorazione per il vetro delle porte in modo da sembrare più professionale, ma non avendo soldi non ha mai realizzato il suo progetto. A Kid e Soul però piaceva: Faceva tanto heavy metal e visto che il loro gruppo aveva sonorità molto dure era abbastanza adatto.

“Allora Soul, qual è il piano?” chiese Kilik.

“Ho in mente forse la canzone più elaborata e lunga della mia carriera. Non potrò includere voi, però,” rispose Soul.

“Non ti preoccupare, comprendiamo,” replicò Kid.

“Kilik, ti chiedo di fare qualcosa di diverso stavolta: Al posto delle classiche basi sintetizzate, mi servirebbe qualcosa di più classico,” disse Soul.

“In che senso?”

“Qualcosa di rockeggiante, qualcosa che faccia vecchia scuola, qualcosa che possa essere usato durante il momento clou di un racconto o di un film.”

“Orchestrale?”

“No, più semplice.”

“Duro e cattivo come le altre basi?”

“No, più epico.”

“Non capisco, Soul.”

Soul a quel punto chiese il permesso di usare un attimo il PC di Kilik e cercò un pezzo particolare che aveva già sentito in mente in parecchie occasioni e che conosceva bene poiché lo aveva scoperto grazie ad un film sci-fi.

Il pezzo era esattamente come Soul aveva chiesto la base: Classico, rockeggiante e poteva essere usato durante un momento clou di un racconto o di un film.

Kilik ascoltava la traccia con grande attenzione per capire come fare la base di Soul e gli altri erano rapiti dalla bellezza della traccia che questo gli aveva fatto scoprire.

Dopo un paio di ascolti, prese il suo fedele programma di registrazione, Deathly Loops Studio, e con un paio di strumenti virtuali simulò il tipo di base che Soul chiedeva.

“Conta che questa non sarà quella definitiva, questa è solo una bozza su cui costruirò la base vera e propria,” spiegò il giovane produttore.

Soul ascoltava estasiato e poi diede il via libera per la produzione. Nel frattempo, quest’ultimo assieme agli altri, scrisse un pezzo differente con una base fatta tempo fa per futura evenienza e questo era uno di quei casi.

In quel capanno ci passarono innumerevoli ore, ma a loro non gli importava: Volevano fare del rap e lo stavano facendo dentro quelle pareti di truciolato, costi quel che costi.

Ogni tanto dovevano interrompere per via di chiamate da parte dei loro compagni preoccupati che non li stavano vedendo in giro che puntualmente rassicuravano, per mangiare e per dormire, ma a parte queste pause procedevano a pieno regime.

In qualche settimana riuscirono a finire la traccia di gruppo e Kilik riuscì a finire la base per Soul. Il primo però lavorava da solo e, visto che non voleva mandare a casa gli amici, questi dormivano nella casa mentre lui lavorava notte e giorno per produrre. Il resto del gruppo, mentre il loro amico produceva, dormiva e, in modo alternato, mentre loro producevano il loro amico dormiva.

Il giorno che il giovane beatmaker finì la traccia, convocò i suoi amici nello studio e poi chiese a Soul di sentire la base.

Prese le cuffie, questo ascoltò con attenzione e provò a mugugnare qualcosa di incomprensibile a mezza bocca andando a ritmo.

“Complimenti Fyah, hai appena composto la miglior base di sempre,” disse sorridendo rivolto all’amico.

Black*Star e gli altri poi lasciarono il giovane rapper alle prese con il testo e tornarono a casa.

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non esitare a chiamarmi, eh,” disse Kilik a Soul, lasciandolo solo nel suo studio, fiducioso delle sue capacità.

Quest’ultimo, come se fosse stato posseduto da un qualche spirito di un monaco amanuense, cominciò a scrivere come mai aveva fatto prima d’ora. Scriveva talmente tanto e talmente tanto in fretta che ad un certo punto gli venne un crampo al polso. Infatti lui quando scriveva i testi, raramente usava la tastiera, ma usava sempre carta, rigorosamente riciclata altrimenti Maka si sarebbe lamentata dello spreco, e penna gel perché gli piaceva imprimere il sentimento e le sue sensazioni nella scrittura, come se fosse viva e alle volte esagerava così tanto nell’imprimere emozioni nella scrittura che non si capiva più nulla di ciò che scriveva ed infatti la prima bozza di una delle sue tracce era incomprensibile anche per lui.

Soul, dopo aver riempito almeno un foglio fronte e retro di rime, decise di cominciare a registrare. All’inizio provava a registrare a pezzi per poi sperare che Kilik li montasse, ma poi respirò a fondo un paio di volte e decise di fare il tutto in una sola unica registrazione.

Dopo cinque minuti buoni di tentativi dove tentava e falliva nella sua impresa, finalmente riuscì ad incidere una traccia unica senza sbavature o errori di sorta.

Chiamò poi l’amico nello studio e gli mostrò il risultato.

“Beh, complimenti Scythe. Ora il tuo lavoro è finito. Il resto toccherà a me, vai a riposare,” rispose lui, piazzandosi al lavoro sul computer.

E appena il ragazzo entrò nella camera da letto, cadde sul letto esausto ma felice.

Si svegliò nel pieno pomeriggio con i suoi amici che lo attendevano nel soggiorno.

“Scythe, è giunto il momento. Dobbiamo riprenderci ciò che abbiamo perso. Non ci arrenderemo così,” disse Black*Star.

“E che vogliamo fare?” rispose Soul.

“Vogliamo rifare la finale,” replicò Kid.

“Ma è impossibile, ormai è già stata fatta.”

“Non tutto è perduto. Ho letto che se entrambi i partecipanti sono d’accordo, si può effettuare una sfida finale decisiva,” intervenne Harvar.

“Vogliamo veramente sfidare di nuovo Hiro?”

“Ma insomma, vuoi vedere quel coglione vantarsi di cose che non ha mai fatto e avere successo per questo?” ribatté Kilik.

“...Avete ragione. Ragazzi, si torna in campo. Serviamo i loro culi su un piatto d’argento.”

“SI!” risposero entusiasti tutti i componenti del gruppo.

Soul prese il suo telefono, lo posizionò e Kid fece partire la registrazione.

“Salve...Fuckboy. Questo è un messaggio dove ti sfido a duello: Il mio gruppo contro il tuo. Chi vince prende tutto. Chi perde sarà marchiato come poser per il resto della sua carriera. Accetti o ti ritieni un codardo? Ci vediamo tra una settimana al Red Roofs alle 9 di sera e si deciderà lì chi è il migliore tra di noi: La falce della morte oppure l’uomo d’erba,” disse con tono di sfida.

Poi mandarono il video a Hiro e attesero una sua risposta.

Questa non si fece attendere molto visto che ricevettero un video in verticale dove Hiro si rivolgeva a loro in questo modo:  
“Red Demon Nightmare, accetto la vostra sfida. Ci vediamo sul palco. Preparatevi ad essere fatti a pezzi, vecchi bacucchi.”

Black*Star e gli altri quindi decisero, per tutta la settimana prima della sfida, di prepararsi per il concerto decisivo della loro carriera facendo prove su prove tutto il giorno con solo delle soste per il sonno e per il pranzo.

E il giorno arrivò.

Black*Star e gli altri rientrarono a Death City dopo una lunga assenza e si avviarono verso il Red Roofs. Vicino al Red Roofs una folla stava aspettando incuriosita per l’evento che avrebbe avuto luogo tra poco. Tra la folla c’erano pure Maka e Tsubaki che facevano il tifo per Soul e compagni assieme a molte altre persone.

Quando i giovani rapper entrarono nella soglia del locale, calò il silenzio immediatamente. Si poteva sentire perfino il sommesso ronzio della luce a neon. Sul palco stavano Hiro e il suo gruppo, pronti a sfidarsi contro i loro avversari. Subito ci furono scambi di sguardi torvi degni della famosa scena del duello del film “Il Buono, Il Brutto e il Cattivo” del 1966 diretto e scritto da Sergio Leone.

Prima che la situazione degenerasse arrivò subito l’MC della serata prima a calmare gli animi.

“Ragazzi, risparmiatevi almeno fino alla sfida. Nessuno di noi vuole che ci siano tafferugli prima che vi siate dissati di santa ragione,” disse quest’ultimo.

I due gruppi si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro e si misero in disparte in due punti nella stanza distanti il più possibile tra loro.

“Stasera noi dobbiamo annientarli. Niente barre edulcorate, niente gentilezze, stasera noi li umilieremo di fronte a tutti i fan della musica rap di Death City e dintorni. Loro potranno far rime sui loro soldi quanto vogliono, ma questa batosta dovranno ricordarsela per tutta la vita. Mi sono spiegato bene?” disse Soul sottovoce ai suoi compagni.

“Facciamogli il culo a strisce!” aggiunse Black*Star.

“Li faremo rimpiangere il giorno che si sono messi contro di noi,” incalzò Kid.

“Noi stasera faremo tremare questo posto,” proseguì Harvar.

“Allora...siete pronti? Al mio tre, spacchiamo,” concluse Kilik.

Poi, proprio come la serata precedente, si misero in cerchio e posarono le loro braccia sinistre sulle spalle del loro compagno e allungarono le braccia per unire le loro mani, solo che stavolta c’era qualcosa di diverso.

Ognuno di loro era concentrato come se fossero in preghiera e non sciolsero il cerchio fino a quando questo silenzioso rito non si concluse dopo qualche minuto. Era come se ognuno stesse facendo appello ad una forza interiore, a qualcosa dentro di sé che li spingeva ad andare avanti nonostante le difficoltà.

Infine dissero tutti insieme:

“Uno, due, tre, SPACCHIAMO!” e alzarono le loro braccia destre e si diedero il cinque a vicenda.

L’evento principale ebbe finalmente inizio e venne srotolato uno striscione simile a quello precedente ma con la scritta “Rap Clash - One More Round.” L’MC della serata precedente salì sul palco, prese il microfono e cominciò a parlare e nel tempo stesso muovendosi con leggiadria come un commediante sul palco:

“Buonasera e benvenuti di nuovo al Rap Clash sempre qui al Red Roofs! Questo è un evento particolare poiché oggi, dopo anni che non accadeva, i due finalisti si sfideranno ANCORA UNA VOLTA e questa volta è la definitiva. Chi sarà il miglior rapper? Chi avrà le migliori rime? Chi sarà condannato ad una carriera marchiato come poser? Il vincitore prende tutto e il perdente fallirà. Quindi, pubblico di questa serata, andiamo a ripresentare i nostri concorrenti! 

I primi cinque sono dei ragazzi che hanno basato i loro testi sulla tematica della violenza e dell’orrore. Sono quel tipo di rapper che non invitereste mai ad aprire un concerto di qualche cantante canadese dalla voce stridula ma che invitereste per aprire dei concerti di qualche band britannica di musica metal parecchio forte e parecchio distorta. Loro sono il seme della follia che vive nella città. Red Roofs, fate un applauso agli RDN: I Red Demon Nightmare Commando!”

E con uno scrosciante applauso salirono sul palco Soul e il suo collettivo, salutando e sorridendo verso la folla.

Poi l’MC proseguì:

“Ed ecco i loro avversari:

Questi cinque ragazzi hanno fatto del lusso, della droga e delle donne il loro vanto. Sono quel tipo di rapper che non vedreste mai in un film tipo _Straight Outta Cemetery, Wild Stele o perfino 8 Miles to Die_ …”  
“Al massimo li potresti vedere in _Cool as Death_ da quanto sono ridicoli,” interruppe Soul in tono di scherno.

La folla scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente e l’MC ci mise almeno un minuto per riportare la calma nel locale e poter riprendere a parlare:

“Dicevo...ma che vedreste perfettamente nelle strade di Atlanta. Loro sono la Grim Mound Gang!”

E con un applauso salirono sul palco Hiro e la sua gang, salutando e sorridendo alla folla.

I due gruppi si misero ai due lati opposti in corrispondenza delle uscite delle quinte e l’MC stava al centro del fondo palco.

Quest’ultimo poi disse:

“Le regole sono semplici: Entrambi i gruppi hanno una sola canzone per esibirsi. Poi ogni membro della giuria esprimerà la propria preferenza, si consulterà e deciderà il vincitore” e successivamente sollevò la sua mano sinistra in direzione della Grim Mound Gang dicendo:

“I primi ad esibirsi sono i vincitori della volta scorsa. Grim Mound Gang, a voi il microfono!”

A prendere il microfono fu Tezca, che fino a quel momento lì nessuno del gruppo di Soul aveva mai sentito rappare, e, una volta che Excalibur fece partire la base, cominciò a rappare.

Soul era stupito: La canzone, sebbene fosse stupida a livelli inverosimili, era stranamente tollerabile.

“Che abbiano deciso di dare il 100% per questa sfida?” pensò Soul.

Ciò che però lasciava perplesso sia il pubblico che il gruppo di Soul era il fatto che, nonostante la maschera, la sua voce si sentiva chiaramente e senza filtri.

Quando finì la canzone, il pubblico applaudì in maniera vivace.

L’MC riportò il locale alla calma e poi alzò il suo braccio sinistro in direzione degli RDN Commando dicendo:  
“Ora che i vostri avversari si sono esibiti, tocca a voi. RDN Commando, a voi il microfono!”

Kilik fece partire la base e Harvar cominciò a rappare.

Il pezzo era duro, ma al tempo stesso con una nota di tristezza, leggermente diverso da quanto avevano fatto finora.

Harvar poi passò il microfono a Black*Star che fece la sua parte in maniera egregia.

Dopo il ritornello, pure Kid fece la sua parte in maniera più che decente passando infine il microfono a Soul che fece la sua parte in modo ottimo.

Il pezzo finì e il pubblico applaudì in maniera energica.  
Quest’ultimo venne riportato alla calma dall’MC che poi annunciò:

“Dunque...i due gruppi sono stati ascoltati. Ora la giuria prenderà una decisione. Nel frattempo voglio chiedere a voi, pubblico, di fare casino per la vostra scelta. Per la Grim Mound Gang?”

Gli astanti applaudirono in maniera fragorosa in risposta.  
“Bene...per gli RDN Commando?”

E il pubblico applaudì in maniera più fragorosa.

Infine l’MC, che nel frattempo aveva recuperato il verdetto, lesse quest’ultimo:

“E il vincitore è…”

La sala, così come la volta scorsa, restò nel silenzio più totale.

“Abbiamo un pareggio.”

La risposta a questo fu un gigantesco verso di stupore da parte di tutte le persone nel locale, artisti inclusi.

“Ma non vi preoccupate, ora i due gruppi sceglieranno il loro rappresentante per lo spareggio che avrà le stesse regole di prima! RDN Commando, Grim Mound Gang, eleggete i vostri rappresentanti.”

I due gruppi si consultarono e poi mandarono Soul e Hiro al centro del palco, uno di fronte all’altro.

Entrambi si squadrarono da testa a piedi e si lanciarono sguardi di sfida come per dirsi: “Preparati ad essere umiliato”.

Hiro prese il microfono in mano, fece cenno di far partire la base e cominciò.

Il pezzo era diverso da quelli che aveva fatto finora, non c’era autotune e c’erano pochissime menzioni di droga o di soldi.

Una volta finito, il pubblico applaudì in maniera molto vivace.

Hiro ghignò e lanciò uno sguardo di sfida al suo avversario come per dire: “Vediamo se sai fare di meglio, pivello.”

Questo prese il microfono, fece un respiro profondo e poi diede cenno a Kilik di partire con la base.

La traccia cominciò con un paio di scratch da parte di Kilik e con una frase che fecero da preludio al rap di Soul.

Questo era veloce e rapido, totalmente diverso dal rap che faceva di solito. Non c’era orrore e non c’era violenza esplicita nelle sue parole, il che lasciò perplessi sia i suoi amici che il gruppo di Hiro.

Durante ogni pausa che lo separava dal ritornello alla strofa successiva riprendeva fiato: Fare rime veloci poteva essere bello a vedersi, ma se non si è abituati si rischia di rimanere senza fiato.

La traccia era decisamente più lunga di quelle mai fatte finora dal giovane rapper, ma riusciva comunque a tenere il pubblico teso e attento.

Verso la fine ci fu pure un assolo di scratch da parte di Kilik e subito dopo, mentre la base proseguiva, il pubblico batteva le mani a tempo.

Infine, dopo almeno otto minuti, la traccia terminò e appena calò il silenzio questo fu subito rimpiazzato da un boato di applausi e ovazioni che mai s’era sentito nel locale e mai più si sarebbe sentito.

Soul si rivolse al pubblico, fece un paio di inchini per ringraziare e poi,senza rivolgere una parola, si rivolse ad Hiro con uno sguardo che diceva: “Considerati servito, faccia di merda.”

L’MC con difficoltà riportò il locale alla calma e poi disse:  
“Okay, non penso avremo bisogno di chiedere la preferenza del pubblico. Mentre cercavo di riportare il locale alla calma, la giuria ha espresso il verdetto. E ce l’ho qui. Il collettivo vincitore assoluto del Rap Clash è…”

La sala piombò in un silenzio di tomba. Si sarebbe potuto sentire uno spillo cadere da com’era silenziosa la sala.

Il cuore di tutti i ragazzi presenti sul palco batteva come un tamburo.

Non si respirava un’atmosfera così tesa dalla cerimonia degli Oscar 2017 all’assegnazione per il premio “Miglior Film”.

“RDN COMMANDO!”

Nella sala ci fu un tripudio di ovazioni e applausi e i vincitori si scambiavano abbracci di felicità.

“RAGAZZI, SI FA FESTA A CASA MIA!” urlò Black*Star ai suoi amici e questi, gioiosi, lo seguirono a ruota.

Soul rimase indietro perché fu fermato da una persona: Era Hiro.

“Beh, Scythe, complimenti per la vittoria. Mi hai battuto in maniera regolare. Mi piacerà vederti in concerto.” disse lui.

“Grazie...poser.” rispose sgranando il suo classico ghigno, per poi andare a raggiungere gli altri.

 

* * *

###  _Due mesi dopo…_

 

Soul era a casa, tranquillo e rilassato. Ripensava alla sfida con Hiro e a quello che era riuscito a guadagnare con quella vittoria. Ora il suo gruppo era tra i più conosciuti dell'intero stato del Nevada e in un mese sarebbero stati invitati a fare il loro concerto a Las Vegas come previsto. Però c’era un problema di fondo: Il gruppo voleva portare qualche traccia inedita che avrebbe fatto da preludio al loro prossimo album. Ma lui era rilassato perché sapeva che quelle che avevano già registrato sarebbero bastate.

Ad un certo punto il cellulare squillò.

“Pronto?”

“QUI È IL GRANDE BLACK*STAR! SEI AL LAVORO SU QUELLE TRACCE?” rispose una voce assordante dall’altro capo del telefono.

“Ma non avevamo deciso di non farne per la serata?”

“SCRIVILE E NON ACCAMPARE SCUSE!”  
“Okay, ma non urlare! Mi stanno fischiando le orecchie!”

Poi chiuse la chiamata.

Conscio che doveva scrivere qualcosa altrimenti sarebbe stato preso a ceffoni dal gruppo, cominciò a fare zapping in TV e per caso trovò un programma storico-scientifico sulla guerra mondiale.

Di questo programma una frase lo colpì particolarmente, la trascrisse per non dimenticarla e ritornò a fare zapping.

Non trovando però più nulla di interessante, spense la TV e cominciò a spremersi le meningi. Rilesse la frase e qualcosa lo colpì: Era una frase perfetta in un contesto distopico.

Memore della sua visione continua di film di quel tipo nei giorni alla ricerca dell’ispirazione, cominciò a buttare giù una bozza per una canzone. Scrisse per tutta la giornata con pause solo per andare al gabinetto e per mangiare.

Quando ebbe finito, aveva scritto un quantitativo di bozze per almeno nove tracce. Ora bisognava solo portarle al gruppo per sgrezzarle e per renderle decenti. Soul prese tutto il malloppo e si diresse verso casa di Kilik: Il prossimo album sarebbe stato qualcosa che avrebbe potuto definire come la sua opera magna.

Chissà se il pubblico di Las Vegas l’avrebbe apprezzato o se l’avrebbe snobbato.

Ma purtroppo questa vicenda non ha luogo in questo racconto.

 


	2. English Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the english version of the whole fic.

“Death City, Nevada. Situated in the middle of the desert, this town is notorious for a famous myth, the one about “The Sown Ones who repelled the darkness”. This myth talks about an obscure and evil force who, after escaping from his prison, in which it was locked up many years ago, spread terror worldwide, brought chaos and havoc, together with the souls it corrupted with hostility and greed.

Ashura, this was the name of such abomination, hid on the moon to avoid its defeat. A meisters and weapons élite, along with their mentors, was chosen to take him down, but, in the end, it was the brave act of an unexpected person to seal him forever in the moon. From that moment, the moon, which shape was scythe-like, became round and black like a sun made of ink.

The Shinigami sealed a non-aggression pact with the witches, to make sure that the meisters wouldn’t hunt their souls anymore, and, in return, the witches wouldn’t attack the world anymore.

They say this is a real tale, but there’s actually no theory to support it...”

...That’s a good essay, Evans, but I don’t really get why you have to minimize a myth that’s so well ingrained in our town’s tradition”, said the teacher to her pupil, who was leaning with his chair on a desk behind him, his feet unelegantly resting on his desk, and an indolent look on his pale face.

 

### 

_Real Name: Soul Evans._

### 

_Nickname: Scythe (Sometimes also known as DeathScythe)._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: A big scar that goes diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip, which original story was never told._

 

“Professor Mjolnir, I don’t personally believe to these legends, even if we actually have a pitch black moon in the sky, I don’t think that that’s related to a stale myth”, Soul answered. His teacher hadn’t the time to come back at him, that the school bell rang, signaling the end of the lessons.

“That’s it students, we’ll see each other again on monday! Ah, Evans, your grade for your essay is a B-”, she said, handing the paper to her listless pupil.

When Soul got out of his classroom, he met a familiar face: a blue-haired, fit young boy.

“Hey, Soul!” said the blue-haired kid.

 

### 

_Real Name: Black*Star_

### 

_Nickname: Assassin._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: A star-shaped tattoo with a scar that cuts through it on his right shoulder. The story behind both tattoo and scar is unknown;_

### 

_A booming voice that could make a squealer envious._

 

“Hey, Black*Star! Are you ready for tonight?”

“I’m more than ready! I’m just a bit bummed out that Tsubaki won’t make it...”

“Don’t worry too much about that, she simply isn’t into this kind of events.”

“Speaking of which, didn’t you have to hang out with Maka tonight?”

“Damn, I forgot about that, I’ll have to tell her that we’ll have to postpone it.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“Yep, she truly is a sweethe-OH CRAP!” shouted Soul, suddenly interrupting what he was saying.

In the Shibusen University hallway, a green-eyed boy, wearing a hood on his head, and with a rather cocky walk, had made his appearance.

“Hello, kids”, he said arrogantly.

 

### 

_Real Name: Hiro._

### 

_Nickname: Weedman (self-inflicted); Fuckboy (inflicted by the others);_

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: a pronounced Dunning-Kruger syndrome._

 

“Hello, Hiro.” Soul replied through his teeth.

“I’m gonna kick your ass tonight, Evans, you can bet on it.”

“I bet on the other way around, idiot. And what’s with that hood?” said Black*Star to the green-eyed boy.

“We’ll see who’s gonna be the idiot after tonight, Black*Star.”

That said, he went back to his way.

“Did you hear that? He’s gonna need a lesson that’ll get rid of all that arrogance.” Black*Star said.

“Don’t worry about him, he does that only to provoke us. C’mon, let’s go home, we have to get ready.” said Soul to his friend, as they started walking out of the University, side by side.

Soul climbed the stairs to his apartment, got to the door, and opened it.

“Hey Maka, I’m home!”

Hearing that, a cheerful girl came out of her room and hugged Soul.

 

### 

_Real Name: Maka Albarn._

### 

_Nickname: Kick-Ass._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: She really likes books, comics, and movies;_

### 

_she may not show it, but she’s a Judo black belt;_

### 

_She’s Soul’s number one fan, and she always supports him._

 

“Hi, Soul! How did you do on your essay?” she asked.

“B-. Having classes until half past seven in the afternoon sure is tiring”, he answered.

“Unfortunately, the first year is the toughest. I went through that too, last year.”

Maka was attending the second year at Shibusen University, even though she and Soul were the same age. That’s because Soul decided to took a gap year and dedicate himself to a project with other friends (who also took a gap year for that). After that, they all decided to join the University to study further and get their degrees.

“Making a name in the town was not easy, but the hard work paid out in the end.”

“I would like to see you in action someday, you know? In the meantime, why don’t we go out now?”

“Wait, Maka… I’m truly sorry but I can’t go out with you today, I have an appointment with the others. I’m sorry I forgot committing to you.”

Maka was stunned for a moment. When she came back to her senses, she had had an idea:

“What about I come with you? I’d love to see you in action, and it would be like a date!”

“Yeah, that’s perfect! You’re a genius!” he said cheerly, and he hugged her.

They went out and started walking towards a building with bright red roofs. From the outside, it looked like a very old and lapsed structure, and its appearance somehow made it look intriguing.

Soul and Maka went down the stairs who led to the inside, and got in the building.

The first thing they felt was a very strong smell of weed, that distracted them for a moment from noticing that the site they where in was pitch dark, except for some lights put here and there, most of them placed down the hall, and the whole place was filled with a lively talking of people, indicating that the evening was working out. Down the hall there was a small stage, set up for that event, and above that a big banner saying “Rap Clash – Final Round”, crowned the ensemble.

Soul approached the stage, where he met his friends, in the meanwhile Maka looked for a place to sit it. Surprisingly, she found Tsubaki sitting right next to her.

“Hey Tsubaki! You’re here too!” said Maka cheerly.

 

### 

_Real Name: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa._

### 

_Nickname: Positive Force._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: She’s calm and positive, but very decisive in critical situations;_

### 

_When she wants to protect her loved ones, she becomes lethal;_

### 

_She’s Black*Star’s number one fan, and she always supports him._

 

“Hi Maka! Yes, I wanted to see Black*Star in action, even though I’m not a big fan of the genre of rap he does, I wanted to support him anyways.” Tsubaki answered.

“How are you? I haven’t seen you much lately at University.”

“I’m fine, you don’t see me because I changed some of my classes, and now I have most of my courses during the evening.”

“Ah, it must be tough, I bet. Soul had the same hours, and every time he tried to skip class with a different excuse. I didn’t like when he did that, of course, but deep down I understand him. How are you filling in?”

“So-so. It’s not the best, but it’s useful because there’s a few students taking these classes.”

While Maka and Tsubaki chatted, Soul was mouthing with his mates:

“Guys, this is our greatest chance: we could turn from underground rappers to real stars in Nevada, and then break through in all the States. Once conquered the U.S., we’ll become the most famous hardcore rap, after the Wu-Tang Clan!”

“We have to demolish Hiro and his guys”, Black*Star added.

Then, they put their right arm around each other’s neck, forming a circle, and put their left hands in front of them, one over another, and, together, said:

“One, two, three, LET’S ROCK!”, they yelled, lifting their hands together, and giving each other high-fives.

The first to get on the stage was a pale twenty-something boy, with quite long dark brown hair, wearing a black shirt with the phrase “Boston 19” written on it in white.

 

### 

_Real Name: Unknown_

### 

_Nickname: Melkor_

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: Hosts rap events. Even though he hosted a lot of rap events, he never composed a rap song. He’s a big fan of Tolkien’s novels._

 

Once he grabbed the microphone, he officially started the event:

“Hi everyone, and welcome to the Red Roofs. This evening, on our stage we’ll meet two rap factions, that made their way through various contenders, during these last weeks. Y'all should know the rules by now: the challengers will dispute against one another with three songs each, and there’ll be a jury to determine, together with the audience, who will win. The votes will add up to reveal the final winner. But now, it’s finally time to present our first group: get ready to hear violent and harsh old-school rhymes. They’re five members, including their producer. Let’s welcome the Red Demon Nightmare Commando, AKA the RDN Commando!”.

And so, followed by a roaring applause, Soul, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Harvar D. and Kilik fiercely walked on the stage.

 

### 

_Real Name: Death the Kid._

### 

_Nickname: Plague (also known as MorsAtra)._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: Three white circles around his hairline._

 

### 

_Real Name: Harvar D. Eclair._

### 

_Nickname: Red Eye._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: Never takes his red lenses glasses off, the reason why is unknown._

### 

_Real Name: Kilik Rung._

### 

_Nickname: Fyah._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: Compensates his rapping skills with an exceptional talent in turntablism and musical production._

 

“Hey, Red Roofs! Are you ready to make some noise?!” Black*Star shouted, without even using the microphone.

The audience answered roaring with enthusiasm. At this point, their track blasted.

It was violent, and harsh, as it was a heavy metal concert from the 80’s. The violence of the base, and the brutality of the words hit the cheering crowd like the sole of a size 11 army shoe that, after hitting your face, when lifted, leaves the print of the brand, and the pattern of the sole.

Before they reached the chorus, a big poster with a picture of the group, posing, dropped from behind the stage. Its perspective from down the stage made them look gigantic in the photo: while Kid, Harvar and Kilik stood looking at the camera with a frowning expression, Soul and Black*Star, with the same look, were squatting.

Soul was rapping the chorus with the others, when Black*Star jumped from the stage to crowd surf. Held up by the crowd, he rapped his part.

Once his verse ended, he got back on the stage, getting ready for the final part of the song.

The audience roared and applauded thunderously.

“Thank you!”, Death the Kid yelled from the stage.

The second track began, announced by an unsettling statement.

This piece was a lot more darker and drearier than the first one. Kilik made a signal to the light technician to reduce the lights’ intensity to the lowest, and the result was an atmosphere that could easily remind a breezy night of late October, at 3 am, when there is no moon or stars to enlight. Perhaps, only spending the night at the 112 of Ocean Avenue, in Amityville, could surpass the mood of grief and heavy distress that that track caused. The people attending were aware that, of course, a song is a song, but they couldn’t help feeling uneasy anyway.

The audience welcomed with a warm applause this second track.

“And now, for the grand finale!” Harvar shouted.

Their last track got on. It was a bit less violent than the first one, but it still was able to give a post-apocalyptic atmosphere, like in a Carpenter movie.

With the last verses, Soul and his joint got a big round of applause. They got off the stage, thanking their supporters.

Soul sat next to Maka, while Black*Star went to sit close to Tsubaki.

“Great evening, Soul!”

“Thanks, Maka. Did you like our songs?”

“Well, I’m not that into hardcore rap, but I really appreciated the tracks you chose for today.”

“I’m always the greatest, even on stage!” said Black*Star, triumphantly.

“Well done, Black*Star! Sure, the concert was a little bit… strong, but I really liked it anyway!”, Tsubaki replied.

The MC went back on the stage, took the mic and announced:

“With this group we’ll have something a lot different than what you just heard. That was old school hardcore rap, but now, get ready to hear the figures of the new school challenge the RDN Commando with their rhymes! Let’s welcome them! They also are five, including their producer, and their the Grim Mound Gang!”

And then, escorted by the audience’s applause (excluding Maka, Tsubaki, and the RDN Commando), Hiro, Justin Law, Tezca Tlipoca, Gopher, and Excalibur made their entrance on the stage.

 

### 

_Real Name: Justin Law._

### 

_Nickname: Boombox._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: Even though he dresses like he’s religious, he’s atheist;_

### 

_His speakers blast awfully loud music;_

### 

_He always have earbuds in his ears._

### 

_Real Name: Tezca Tlipoca._

### 

_Nickname: Bear-dead._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: He wears a bear mask, which he never take off. The story behind that is unknown;_

### 

_No one knows his real face._

### 

_Real Name: Gopher._

### 

_Nickname: Cypress._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: An enormous admiration towards his sensei Noah._

### 

_Real Name: Excalibur._

### 

_Nickname: U-Shush._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: Hardly ever speaks;_

### 

_Everytime he tries to talk he gets silenced. If he doesn’t get silenced, he’ll talk for a maximum of five consecutive hours;_

### 

_He’s very good at turntablism and in producing music._

 

“How’s it going, Red Roofs? It’s time to let the youngsters in, this place reeks of stale!” shouted Hiro, in his usual arrogant way.

He was welcomed quite coldly after that, but the track started anyway.

What those two young boys did on the stage was probably the furthest possible thing from what Soul and his joint did.

Dark atmosphere? Not at all. Post-apocalyptic scenery? Nope. Violent rhymes? I don’t think so.

The audience awkwardly applauded, it surely didn’t expect this kind of rap by then.

The most shocked one was Soul: his jaw fell so quickly that, under it, on the floor, little cracks had formed.

Black*Star’s expression was not any less surprised: it was like he just witnessed a pebble coming to life, and starting to dance a tip-tap on the stage.

“But… Is that supposed to be the so-called “new school?!” asked Soul to his friend.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Soul. I’m just as stunned as you are.” Black*Star answered.

Their chattering got interrupted by the start of the second track, and that’s when Hiro took off his hood, revealing his bright red hair bangs.

What shocked Soul wasn’t just the fact that the chorus was repetitive and dreary, and how Hiro moved on the stage made him look like a poor imitation of a slowed down Milky Way, but also the fact that the verses were tremendously idiotic.

After the last chorus, the track ended, and the crowd applauded. It wasn’t a fragorous applause, but neither a cold one like the previous one

The last song got on, and this time Justin, who had stood silently behind the stage with Tezca, took the microphone.

Soul covered his ears in pain; autotuned rap for him was like garlic is for vampires. But despite that, he could still hear Justin’s rubbish.

The track ended with a quite satisfied applause and a couple of ovations too.

“Soul, I’m confused. Is that supposed to be rap? I’m asking because, in the books I’ve read, there was nothing about autotune”, Maka asked.

“In fact, there shouldn’t be. You use that in trap songs, or in cheap rap pop.”

While Hiro’s group was getting off the stage the MC got on, grabbed the microphone and said:

“After the jury’s thorough discussion, I’ve got this evening’s verdict. Now, I ask YOU to make noise and choose this contest’s winner. So… for the RDN Commando?”

The entire hall replied with a quite big ovation. Black*Star alone made noise for five people, and surprisingly enough, even Tsubaki, the most calm person in that building, was participating to it to make Soul’s band win.

With a sign, the MC brought back the silence.

“Very well… How about the Grim Mound Gang?”

The hall answered, this time with a big ovation, but not as big as the previous one, considering that no one of Soul’s friends was taking part in it.

And again, the MC brought back the hall to calmness with a sign.

“Now, before announcing the result, I’d like to thank the Red Roofs for letting us use the space to make this event come true. We’d like to remind you that today’s winner will be able to hold a concert in Las Vegas. So, the joint that will do that is…”

The hall became silent as a crypt. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone in the structure waited for the final verdict.

The tension was as high as during the Oscar Night in 2016, when Best Actor was about to be announced.

The MC opened the envelope, read the name, and then loudly announced it:

“THE GRIM MOUND GANG!”

An ovation filled the hall, and Hiro’s group jumped with joy and hugged each other.

Soul and his friends were annihilated. So much practice and, in the end, they were defeated by someone that based their songs on drugs, luxury, and their ostentation of the two things.

They got off the stage, their mood down in the dumps, and walked towards home to lick their wounds. Unfortunately, they met with the last person they wanted to meet in that moment: Hiro.

“So, idiot? Who kicked who?” he told Soul, in a teasing tone.

“I’m still a respectable rapper in Death City, while you’re a blowhard that acts cool with his obviously fake stories.”

“My fake stories will fill my wallet, while you’ll keep being what you’re now: a bum that raps in sleazy Community Centers to earn a couple pennies. While you’ll be doing that, I’ll become the most listened to on all radio stations and will be able to afford a mansion with a pool. But I’m good deep down, so I’m going to give you a newsflash: hardcore rap is dead, so stop trying to bring it back taking its corpse on the stage pretending it’s still alive”, said Hiro, giving him little pats on the face.

Soul said nothing, he kept quiet for a bunch of seconds, then looked Hiro and hit him with a direct punch on the nose.

The boy fell on the ground, whimpering for the pain, his nose bleeding profusely.

Soul and his friends got away from the Red Roofs quickly before the situation could escalate in a brawl.  
 

* * *

### 

_Two years earlier..._

 

Soul was home, bored as usual, and he was watching random YouTube videos. Then, he came across a video, titled “Steven Spielberg vs. Alfred Hitchcock”. Out of curiosity, he clicked on it, and saw some people rapping, cosplaying as the characters of the title. He was so amused that he immediately sent it to Maka and Black*Star, and then looked for that video’s beat. Once he found it, he started to improvise some rhymes. They obviously weren’t that good, as it was his first try, but they gave him motivation to keep trying. He called one of his best friends, Black*Star:

“ Hey Black*Star!”

“ Yo, Soul! How are you doing?”

“ I’m doing good, wanna join me in a project?

“ What do you have in mind?”

“ A rap group.”

“ You can count me in!”

Black*Star then called Harvar, Kilik and Kid too, to join him and Soul, because, he claimed, “We need a productor, and a trio wouldn’t be enough”.

Then, just as they had the chance, they would go in Kilik’s country house and spend their day in an unsonorized shed, where they could write and rehearse.

After almost an year of rehearsing to sharpen their skills, and also alternatively studying at times, the quintet took a critical decision:

“ Guys, we need to make ourselves a name in the city, but we can’t do that one saturday on two. So, we need more time. Here’s what I thought: we’ll have to take a gap year and earn ourselves that name. What about that?”, Kid suggested to the others.

The rest of the group agreed on that, and they found themselves in that shed at least six days a week for the first three months of their gap year. The other nine months were spent hanging around Community Centers or in the neighbourhoods of the city centre, working on making a name freestyling, tagging on the walls, and participating in little events, set up by various organizations. Ih these nine months, they were able to become one of the most discussed hardcore rap groups in town.

* * *

 

Soul was wondering how he could have lost against a joint that bragged about a life they didn’t have, and drugs they hadn’t even ever seen.

While thinking, he took his good old pc, switched it on and, with a list of dystopian/post-apocalyptic movies in hand, started to watch as many as he could, avoiding with all his might the ones with teenagers as protagonists.

“Maka may like movies as The Hunger Games, or Divergent, but those to me are just boring.” he thought.

Cross-legged, he put his pc in front of him, and started his first movie on the list: Franklin J. Schaffner’s “Planet of the Apes”.

He spent all week like this, interrupting his movies only to fall asleep, usually from 8am to 3pm, eat something (during the night, too), go to the bathroom, or stretching, to avoid numbness or joint pains.

His routine was so well studied, that it almost seemed to be part of some ritual: he woke up, showered, ate something, switched his pc on, checked his socials, movies, eventual break for snack refueling or bathroom stop, followed by the resuming of the film, quick check on the socials, dinner, rewinding of his tracks to get what could be improved, movie, break for the night snack (usually pasta), movie resume, last check on the socials, and then rest. These fifteen events may be judged as depression symptoms, but in reality, Soul just didn’t feel like going outside, and preferred staying home doing nothing.

After a couple days, Soul started to take notes about many common elements these films had, studied their specific details, to understand what made them unique.

Yet, even though he kept watching movies and taking notes (he filled two notebooks already), he still couldn’t find inspiration, or get away from his writer’s block.

He tried everything, he even re-watched some movies, to check if he missed something. He would have sold his soul to the legendary kishin Ashura, just to get some inspiration.

So he tried to watch horror movies, to see if they could offer him some hopes, and he took stock of a long list of those, avoiding all the catastrophic or teen slasher ones.

“If I wanted to set up a film night to turn my brain off, I might as well watch Troma, Asylum, or Steven Seagal movies”, he observed.

So he started from classics like Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau’s Nosferatu, and Robert Wiene’s The Cabinet of dr. Caligari, and so one, always hoping to find something to help him with his block.

That went on for many other days, alternating horror films with post-apocalyptic ones, taking notes after notes on his notebook.

After a week of reclusion in his room, the search for inspiration gave little to no results, and huge disappointment, so he decided to rely on Maka’s wide library to look for something that could convince him.

He read and analyzed every tome of his friend’s collection, word by word, clause by clause. He always noticed how Maka spent a lot of time on her computer, writing tens of thousands of words in thesis and novels, and maybe that ability of hers was due to the cultural luggage she earned by reading all those books she kept in her room.

“If these helped her, they surely will help me too. If they don’t, that means I’m more unlucky than how Jessica Fletcher and Detective Conan would be, if they were together on a Friday the 13rd!” he thought.

So, his days were splitted like this: he woke up, showered, ate something quick, switched his pc on to check on his socials, reading and analysis of the books, snack break, and then again reading, movies, eventual break for snack refueling or bathroom stop, followed by the resuming of the film, reading and analysis of the books again, snack break and then reading again quick check on the socials, dinner, rewinding of his tracks to get what could be improved, movie, break for the night snack (usually pasta), movie resume, check on his notes about the books and movies, last check on the socials, and then rest.

That, for a total of twenty actions. Soul was so incredibly methodic he could have easily surprised any common person, but the nascent rapper was so tenacious and caparbious he boarded the very definition of madness: the obsessive repetition of something, in hope of getting different results.

This ritual went on day by day, and the only things that changed were the films and the books, what he ate, and eventual pauses to clean up his room. Even if that made him lose some moment out of his ritual, he just couldn’t stand the feeling of the dust and hair on his bare feet when getting up.

He was lucky enough to not have moquette though, with his habitude of drinking soft drinks and alcohol (often the two of them together), basically everywhere around the house, it would have been a real pain in the ass cleaning not only his room, but the whole house, and it would have resulted in headaches from his flatmate’s Maka-chops, and her yelling.

“Thinking about it… In these days she couldn’t give me those, even if she wanted, since i borrowed all her books”, Soul thought.

In his rampage of taking all the books from the shelves, he also mistakenly took a photo album. He started flipping its pages, and started remembering all the photos:

The first picture that caught his eye showed him, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters on a basketball court.

On that day, he forced Maka to come with him, even though she was reading a book.

“Seriously, if you stay at home and never come out, look, mushrooms will start growing out of your head and that’s not cool”, Soul commented out loud, quoting himself from that day, when he was carrying Maka around the town streets.

The second picture showed Maka and the kitten they just got out of the shelter, and which they called Blair. She mainly stayed home, but she often went out by herself during the night, looking for who knows what. After a bit Maka got tired about opening the door every night to let her out, and had a cat flap installed. And if she didn’t came back the day after, she knew where to find her, given the fact she was the only cat in Death City to wear a ruby-colored collar with emerald-colored decorations, and a bronzed tag. In the case she came back too late, she couldn’t  go out during the night. Those were Maka’s rules, and woe to whoever violated them.

The third picture was something he didn’t expect to find there: it showed him, with his big brother Wes, his mother Calypso, and his father Quentin. They were in a park and they were all smiling. He remembered that day very well: it was one of the many excursions they had together when he was a kid, and in that one he was ten years old. Those were quiet times, way before he left. They were in Italy to visit his grandmother, and they had stopped in Florence before going back home. That day, they even visited the Santa Maria Novella church.

He decided to make a call to hear from his brother, inform him about his current situation, and to ask him if he had any advice on the matter that could help him get rid of his block.

He took the phone, composed the number, and waited.

From the other side, an adult but vellutated voice calmly answered:

“Evans house, Wes speaking”.

“Hi Wes, it’s Soul.”

“Hey lil’ brother! How are you?”

“I’m fine, what about you? Are you still on tour in Europe?”

“It’s going fine, we haven’t heard each other in years. By the way, yes, in this moment I’m in Sassari, for a concert”

“Yeah, since when I left.”

“It’s been a lot of time, why did you decide to call me?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I took part in a contest, and..”

“You lost, didn’t you?”

“But how...”

“Lil’ brother, you really thought I would have let you go in a faraway town without having some informers?”

“You were spying on me since I arrived?”

“Spying is a strong word! I only asked some people to let me know about your reputation in town.”

“Did you really ask some spinsters to enquire about me to let you know how I were doing?”

“That’s not it! I asked Buttataki Joe and Franken Stein to do that.”

“You mean Sloppy Joe and Freaky Franken? Chupacabra’s bartender and the Death Hardware’s owner?”

“Exactly. Them, and all your teachers, too.”

“And I bet...”

“No, I didn’t pass them to our parents. I was worried about you, Soul. I wanted to know how your dream was carrying out, so I had to act this way, since you never bother to call me.”

“...You could have notified me. Anyway, I’m not here to tell you this, I wanted to tell you that I have a writer’s block.”

“That’s bad news.”

“I’ve tried watching plenty of movies, but I overcame nothing.”

“I wouldn’t know how to help you, lil’ brother. But remember, I believe in you, and one day, I want to see you so famous so that people will have to pre-order tickets one year upfront to see your concerts.”

“Thanks Wes. I love you”

“I love you too, lil’ brother. Now I have to run, the concert’s about to start.”

After Soul had hung up the phone, he went back on watching the photo album, and he also saw a picture from when he had his first event with his band.  
 

* * *

### 

_One year earlier..._

 

Soul and his friends were tight as drums. That was their first time in a pub they weren’t familiar with. The place was a small bar in a modern-architectured square, full of shops and bars ready to be rented. The most remarkable feature was that the square’s structure looked like a squared ring, with the very plaza in its center, placed some metres below the street level, which made it look like some kind of amphitheater, and where the bar was, and that it contained various underground parking lots.

The pub that organized the event set up a live outdoor music night, so there was a bit of a crowd of people all around.

Kilik brought a small table with its console at the center of the square, and got it all ready for the night. Soul and the others joined him right after.

Hello, we’re the RDN Commando, and we’re here to make some hardcore rap” Soul said, a bit uncertain, and not really convincing.

All the people in that square, both those sitting on the plaza’s flights of steps and those standing, were glaring at them.

Every member was terrorized for that, and they froze. Then, Harvar took a deep breath, and signed Kilik to start with the base.

While Harvar rapped, Soul was able to shook the stage panic off and got ready for his verse.

Soul rapped with all his might, and the more he sang, the less fear he felt, making space for a growing confidence in the boy.

The track ended, and they were applauded cheerly by the audience.

“ Thanks! And now for you only, here at the PDM bar, we’ll perform an unpublished piece!” Kid said in the microphone.

Once the base took off, he started his verse. This particular track was very experimental, and you could easily tell that, but they were able to adapt well to this variations on their typical style.

Once Kid had finished with his part, it was Harvar’s moment. His piece was different than his usual ones, but he liked to try different writing styles from time to time. In the end, it often happened that they wouldn’t make it to the finalised songs, but he himself would then admit that he had made mistakes.

Afterwards, he passed the microphone to Black*Star. The boy was not perky as he normally was, because of a bad sore throat that prevented him to be his usual loud self. Soul concluded the track, and tried to compensate for Black *Star using his verbal violence, and he succeeded splendidly enough.

Once the song ended, the audience applauded vigorously.

“ Thanks for this night, PDM Bar! You’re an awesome audience! We hope to meet you all again!”, Harvar said into the microphone.

Their public roared to this statement of his, and started shouting “Encore! Encore!”.

Soul turned to his friends, and smirked his shark-like smile.

“ You want some more? Here you are!” he shouted in the mic.

The public answered him with a loud ovation.

But Black*Star called their attention, and explained how he couldn’t perform anymore, due to his sore throat.

“ We can’t go without Black*Star, what can we do?” Kid asked, worried.

“ Guys, do you remember that track we recorded after that night we spent drinking, and watching that controversial italian director’s film? Black*Star was too wasted to write or record his part, so we made the song ourselves and said: “That’ll be enough.”. We can do that one!” Kilik suggested.

The others agreed, so Kilik set off the base.

The jam was rather explicit and violent, and allowed the young rappers to show all their fierce with their rap.

Soul’s part was one of the most intense, especially for the explicit language that he applied: it was so strong, that if Wes was there, he would firstly have been surprised for his little brother’s talent, but then he would have taken him away to wash his mouth with soap.

The audience exploded in a deafening ovation, worthy perhaps of a Metallica’s live, in their heyday.

In the middle of the cheering, the group dismissed his public, and walked away to make room for the other artists.

The young boys complimented each other for the performance, and went back home satisfied of their debut.  
 

* * *

 

Soul shut the album, with a melancholic smile on his lips, and went back to his PC to resume watching his films.

Half an hour later, Maka opened his room’s door.

“Soul, will you come out of here already?”

“Nope, not until I find my inspiration, Maka.”

“I wasn’t asking, I was telling you, come out!”

“You’re not my mother, I won’t come out until I get my inspiration back!”

At this point, Maka closed his PC down, and, grabbing Soul from his shirt’s neckline, she dragged him out of his room, and out of the apartment.

Once in the street, she stopped dragging him.

“What the hell are you doing? I was watching “Escape from New York”! I can’t leave “Snake” Plissken like that!” Soul whined.

“”Seriously, if you stay at home and never come out, look, mushrooms will start growing out of your head and that’s not cool”, remember?” the girl answered, in a teasing tone.

Soul, clammed up and reluctant, started following Maka, cursing under his breath.

They reached a place that the boy knew really well: it was the basketball court they used to go to play sometimes, but this time his friends weren’t there, instead, a group of relatively young people was there.

The bunch of people was observing something on a small stage set in the middle of the court.

Soul, intrigued, got closer, and noticed a guy in a black hoodie, jeans, shoulder-long hair and a short beard getting applauded.

### 

_Real Name: Unknown._

### 

_Nickname: Nidhoggr_

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: He’s the 17th most heard rapper in Death City. Except fifteen year-old kids, no one really takes him into account._

### 

_He’s in a duo called Blod Kaker. He resembles Jesus Christ a lot._

 

“Is this the second coming of Jesus?” Soul asked, amused.

“Don’t be profane, Soul!” Maka replied, annoyed.

The long-haired guy took the microphone, and signaled another guy to start off the base. The guy had short curly hair, a Charles Parnell-like beard, and an hawaiian shirt.

### 

_Real Name: Unknown._

### 

_Nickname: Sponge Cake._

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: He has a rather peculiar taste in clothing. He’s part of a duo called Blod Kaker, of which he chose the name._

 

Sponge Cake launched a very instrumental base, which sounded like it was made using actual instruments, and no samplings or programs.

The long haired guy started singing his jam, and Soul had the impression that the words were directed to him, but he thought he was imagining it.

When he had finished his track, the young rapper spoke to the public, and said: “Gentlemen, today, we have one of the most famous rappers in Death City in the audience!”.

Soul immediately thought that Hiro was in the crowd too, and started looking around to find him.

But then, he noticed that all eyes were on him, and suddenly started to get really uncomfortable, to the point he started getting red and sweating.

He tried to run away, but Maka was able to stop him right before he could leave the court.

“Is this how you welcome your fans?” she asked.

Soul took a deep breath, and walked towards his fans.

“So… do you want an autograph?” he asked, with a toothy smile.

His fans got excited at his idea, so Soul took a pen and started to sign notebooks left and right, as he was some sort of bureaucrat.

Of course, it would have been better if the other members of his group were there, but, considering it was an improvised thing and not an official meet and greet, Soul internally shrugged and thought:

“I’ll explain the situation, and they’ll surely understand.”

After ten minutes of signing, he sat on the stage holding his aching wrist, and talked about how he created his songs, explained what his inspirations are, and also shared other things that weren’t necessarily related to his music.

“...And that’s why I consider Tokyo Ghoul crap”, he said, answering a fan’s question. Then he asked: “Are there any other questions?”, and a boy raised his hand, and said: “Souls, to us you’re a great rapper. You’re our touchstone, music-wise. You’re a sun among that mass of fake rappers that brag about things they’ve never done. And we need to thank you for that.” the crowd applauded in agreement.

Soul, flattered, answered:

“Thank you, you’re making me blush. I mean… Behind the scenes, I’m a regular guy like you are, and this kind of compliments is not an everyday thing for me… I love that you appreciate my music, but beside music, I really am a regular person. I like compliments, but if you gotta love me, do it for my tracks.”.

And, at that point, it happened.

The thing that Soul had been craving for a lot of time. That thing that he wasn’t able to find anymore.

The thing that he had lost, and wasn’t with him anymore. That thing came back and hit Soul like Saitama’s regular punch on Boros, from the series One Punch Man, written by ONE, drawn by Yusuke Murata, and subsequently animated by MadHouse Studios.

**Inspiration.**

When he realized, he nicely dismissed his fans, grabbed Maka by the wrist and went away, running like the wind.

He stopped for a moment, to take breath, and Maka hit him with a Maka-chop on his head, with her bare hands.

“What’s gotten into you?! Why did you run like a madman like that?” she asked.

“I got inspired! I have to tell the others! I’m going home to get my motorbike! Don’t wait me up for dinner!” he answered, out of breath, and that said, he ran further.

Once he took his bike, he drove towards Kilik’s country house, and his and his friends’ recording house.

Once he reached Kilik’s house gate, he grabbed his cell phone, dialed Black*Star’s number, and called him.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Black*Star, it’s me, Soul, and...”

“GREAT, SOUL, DID YOU FINALLY COME OUT OF YOUR CAVE?”

“Yeah, call the others. We’ll meet in the recording studio.”.

“Heh, look, it’s a bit of a mess for me right now, I have to go the gym, then shower...”

“Don’t be an idiot and just be there, we must kick Hiro and his group’s ass!”

“Ah, it’s about kicking their ass then! You should have said that earlier! I’m getting ready this instant!”

“And call the others too, please.”

“I can’t, I’m low on phone credit, man.”

“You’ve been low on credit for two years now, Black*Star”, Soul said, sarcastically.

“Stop complaining and just call them yourself. I need to sign off now, sorry!”

That said, he hung up.

Soul was a bit frustrated for he had to pay the calls, as usual, but called Kilik anyway.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Kilik, it’s me, Soul.”

“Hey Soul! How are you?”

“I’m fine, how about you? It’s been a while.”

“I’m great. Did you find your inspiration?”

“How did you…?”

“Wes told me everything. So, are we meeting in the studio?” Kilik replied, interrupting Soul.

“I’m already by the gate.”

“Good, see you soon then.”

And he hung up.

After that, Soul dialed Harvar’s number.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Harvar, it’s me, Soul.”

“Ah, you finally left your house?” Harvar said, jokingly.

“Really funny...” Soul replied, sarcastically.

“Jokes aside, why did you call me?”

“I found inspiration, and I want to record.”

“That’s good. Are we meeting in the recording studio?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

“Do you need me to pick you up? You’re on my way anyway.

“I’m already in front of Kilik’s country house.”

“Ah, okay. See you soon then.”

That said, he hung up.

Lastly, Soul dialed Kid’s number, but when he was about to call him, he stopped.

“Why should I spend money for him too?”, he considered, and he took an item who looked like a little mirror, but pitch black instead, and with a raised stylised skull on the back. He fogged it with his breath and wrote on the condensation: “42-42-564”.

After a couple seconds, in the mirror, a tall man in a long gown and a mask shaped like the skull in Soul’s mirror.

 

### 

_Real Name: Death the Elder_

### 

_Nickname: Lord Shinigami (or Lord Death)_

### 

_Distinguishing Marks: He’s the Death City University principal, and Kid’s father as well. No one has ever saw his face. He constantly has to wear dark clothes and a mask due to an allergy to the sunlight._

 

“Hello, who’s this?” he answered.

“Hello, mister Kid’s father, It’s Soul!”

“Oh, hi, Soul! How are you? I’ve been told that you had shut yourself in!”

“I bet Wes told you so. I’m fine by the way, thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you want to talk to Kid?”

“Yes, please.”

The fatherly figure got away from the mirror, and after a while, Kid approached it.

“Hey Soul!” Kid said, cheerly.

“Hi Kid! Listen, I got the inspiration!”

“Good to hear that! Are you perhaps in front of Kilik’s house?”

“Yeah, will you come to the studio?”

“Yes, see you soon.”

So, he hung up.

Half an hour passed, and all the band members arrived. Kilik welcomed them in his house to offer them an iced peach-flavored tea, then they played Yu-Gi-Oh, and spent some time playing Deadly Fight XL on Kilik’s DeathStation 4.

After a while, they all went into the recording studio.

The studio was a rustic shed: its walls were made by fiberboard panels, there was an old moquette on the floor, and some sound insulating foam pieces here and there. The only distinguishing part was a two-piece wooden door with a glass window. Kilik often said he wanted to make the place better, adding sound insulating panels, and maybe some decorations on the doors’ glass, to make it look more professional, but he never had enough money to realize his project.

Kid and Soul liked it though: it was very Heavy Metal, and matched well with the band’s tough sound.

“Soul, what’s the plan then?” Kilik asked.

“I’ve got the most elaborated and long song of my entire carrier in mind. But I’m afraid I won’t be able to include you.” Soul replied.

“Don’t worry, we understand.” Kid reassured him.

“Kilik, I need you to do something different this time: instead of the usual synthesized basis, I’d like something more... classical.” Soul explained.

“What do you mean?”

“Something rocking, something old school, something that could be used during a movie’s high point.”

“You mean orchestral?”

“No, simpler than that.”

“Hard and bad like the other basis?”

“No, more epic.”

“I’m not following you, Soul.”

At that point, Soul asked Kilik if he could use his PC for a moment, and looked for a particular song that he had in mind in many occasions, and that he knew well, because he found it thanks to a sci-fi movie.

The track was exactly like Soul asked: classical, rocking, and could be easily used for a movie or novel’s highlight.

Kilik listened to the song thoroughly, to understand how to make a similar one for Soul, while the others were charmed by the track’s beauty that the boy made them discover.

After earing it twice, he used his favourite recording program, Deathly Loops Studio, and with a couple virtual instruments, he simulated the kind of base Soul had requested.

“Mind you, this isn’t the definitive one, this is just a draft on which I’ll build the actual base”, the young producer explained.

Soul listened excited, and then gave the green light for the production.

In the meanwhile, he wrote, together with the other members, another, different piece with an old base they made for an eventual need, and that was the perfect case in which use it.

In that shed they had spent uncountable hours, but they didn’t mind: they were making rap, and they were making it inside those fiberboard walls, at all costs.

Every once in a while they had to stop to eat and sleep, but also to answer calls from their schoolmates that were wondering where they were, and once they had reassured them, they resumed working at full speed.

It took them some weeks to end the group’s track, and Kilik was able to finish the base for Soul’s song. But Kilik worked on his own, so, while his friends were sleeping in the house, he kept working night and day to produce. The rest of the group, while their friend produced, slept, and, alternatively, while he slept, they produced in his behave.

The day that the young beatmaker had finished the track, he called his friends in the shed, and then asked Soul to listen to the base.

He grabbed his headphones, and listened carefully, mumbling something inaudible while following the rhythm.

“Kudos, Fyah, you just composed the best base ever”, he said, smiling to his friend.

Black*Star and the others then left the young rapper to work with his lyrics, and went back home.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me”, Kilik told Soul, and left him in the studio, trusting his skills.

Soul started writing as he had never done before, as he was haunted by the spirit of scrolling monk, and so quickly too, that his wrist started cramping. In fact, when he wrote his lyrics, he rarely used a keyboard, he used recycled paper instead (otherwise, Maka would have complained about the waste of paper), and gel pen, because he liked to impress his feelings in his writing like it was alive, and sometimes he went so far, impressing those sensations, that what he wrote got unreadable, therefore the first draft of any of his songs was often incomprehensible, even for him.

Soul, after filling at least an entire sheet (front and back), with his rhymes, decided to start recording. He firstly tried to record one verse at a time, and hoped that Kilik would have assembled them, but then he took a deep breath a couple times and decided to to it in one, whole, recording.

After five minutes of trying and failing in his task, he was finally able to tape a whole track, with no mistakes or smudges.

He then called his friend to the studio to show him the result of his work.

“Well, congrats Scythe. Now your work’s done. Now it’s my turn, go get some rest”, he replied, getting down to work on his PC.

Once the boy had entered the bedroom, he fell on the bed, exhausted but happy.

He woke up in the afternoon, and his friends were waiting for him in the living room.

“Scythe, the moment is now. We must get back what we lost. We won’t just give it up”, Black*Star announced.

“What are we going to do then?” Soul asked.

“We want to redo the final match”, Kid answered.

“But that’s impossible, what’s done is done.

“Not everything is lost yet, I read that if both the participants agree, we can have another, decisive, final match”, Harvar spoke up.

“Do we really want to challenge Hiro again?”

“Oh, come on, do you really want to see that asshole brag about things he had never done and get famous for it?” Kilik reacted.

“...You’re right. Guys, we are getting back out there. Let’s have their asses handed to us!”

“YEAH!”, they all shouted, enthusiastically.

Soul placed his phone, and Kid set off a footage.

“Hello… Fuckboy. In this message, I’m challenging you to a duel: my band versus yours. Whoever wins gets it all. Whoever loses will be marked as poser for their entire career. Are you in, or are you a coward?

Let’s meet in a week at the Red Roofs, at 9 pm, and there, we’ll settle who’s best: the death scythe, or the weed man.” he said, challengingly.

Then, they sent the video to Hiro, and waited for his response.

They didn’t wait much, in fact, shortly after, they received a vertical video, where Hiro spoke to them:

“Red Demon Nightmare, I accept your challenge. We’ll meet on the stage. Get ready to get crushed, old farts.”

Black*Star and the others decided to get ready and to spend the whole week before the gauntlet that would have established their future career, rehearsing and having breaks only to eat and sleep.

And finally, the decisive day arrived.

Black*Star and the others got back in Death City after a long absence, and walked towards the Red Roofs. Next to it, a crowd was waiting with curiosity for the event that would have started soon.

Maka and Tsubaki were in the crowd too, cheering for Soul and his group, together with a lot of other people.

When the young rappers walk through the main door, silence fell right away. You could even hear the slight buzzing of the neon lights. On the stage, Hiro and his joint were ready to challenge their opponents. They immediately exchanged shady looks, like in “The Good, The Bad and The Ugly”, a 1966 film written and directed by Sergio Leone.

Before the situation could escalate, the MC arrived to cool people down.

“Guys, spare yourselves, at least until the challenge begins. No one wants any scuffle, before you get to diss each other out.”, he said.

The two parties walked away from each other and placed themselves the furthest they could.

“We have to annihilate them tonight. No kindness, no pleasantries. we’re going to humiliate them in front of all of Death City rap fans. They can rhyme about their money all they want, but this beating they’ll take, they’ll remember it for life. Did I make myself clear?” Soul whispered.

“Let’s kick their ass” Black*Star added.

“We’ll make them regret the day they turned against us!”, Kid said.

“Tonight, we will make this place tremble!”, Harvar declared.

“Well then… are you ready? On three, we rock.” Kilik concluded.

Then, exactly like the previous night, they formed a circle, putting their left arms on their friends’ shoulders, and put their hands in front of them, one over another, but this time, it was different.

Every one of them was focused as if they were praying, and they didn’t break the circle until this quite ritual was concluded, after a bunch of minutes. It was like each one was calling out to an internal voice, to something that could push them to go on despite the difficulties.

After that, they shouted, all together:

“One, two, three, LET’S ROCK!”, and they lifted their hands, and gave one another high fives.

The main event finally started, and a big banner was enrolled. It was similar to the one they used during the last event, but this one said:

“Rap Clash - One More Round.” The MC got on the stage, grabbed the microphone, and started talking while moving around with the gracefulness of a comedian:

“Good evening everyone, and welcome back to the Rap Clash, here at the Red Roofs, as always. This is a special event because today, for the first time in years, the finalists will challenge each other ONCE AGAIN, and for good this time! Who will the best rapper be? Who will have the best rhymes? Who will be condemned to be marked as a poser through their whole career? The winner takes it all, and the loser will fail. So, audience, let’s introduce our participants!

The first five are young boys that based their lyrics on violence and horror themes. They’re that kind of rapper that you wouldn’t invite to open some shrill-voiced canadian singer’s concert, but you’d surely call them to open some very distorted and heavy metal british band’s concert instead. They’re the mouth of madness that shouts in this town. Red Roofs, put your hands together for the RDN: the Red Demon Nightmare Commando!”

And, accompanied by a roaring applause, Soul and his group walked on the stage, smiling and waving to the crowd.

The MC went on:

“And here are their opponents:

These five boys made luxury, drugs and women their pride. They’re that kind of rapper you’d never see in a movie such as  _Straight Outta Cemetery, Wild Stele_ or even  _8 Miles to Die_ …”

“They’re so ridiculous, you could probably see them in  _Cool as Death”,_ Soul interrupted, speaking in a mocking tone.

The crowd bursted out laughing loudly, and it took the MC one solid minute to get the silence back, and talk again.

“I was saying… but, you could perfectly see them in Atlanta’s streets. They’re the Grim Mound Gang!”

Hiro and his band got on the stage, smiling and waving at the applauding audience.

The two crews stood on the stage’s opposite sides, near the exits, and the MC was in the middle.

He then declared:

“The rules are simple: both the bands have only one song for their performance. Each member of the jury will express their preference, confer, and decide the winner.” then, he lifted his left hand, pointing at the Grim Mound Gang, and said:

“The first ones to perform will be the winners of the last challenge. Grim Mound Gang, the mic’s yours!”

Tezca, whom nobody of Soul’s band ever heard rapping, took the microphone and, once Excalibur started the base, started rapping.

Soul was surprised: the song lyrics were unbelievably stupid, but it was tolerable overall.

“They must have decided to give it all for today”, Soul thought.

But, what actually puzzled the audience and Soul’s joint was that, despite the mask, his voice was perfectly audible, and with no filters whatsoever.

When the song ended, the audience applauded lively.

The MC calmed the crowd down, and the lifted his left arm, and pointed the RDN Commando, saying:

“Now that your opponents had performed, it’s your turn! RDN Commando, the mic’s all yours!”

Kilik started the base, and Harvar started rapping.

The track was harsh, but, at the same time, had a hint of sadness, slightly differently than their usual style.

Harvar then gave Black*Star the microphone, and he sang his part splendidly.

After the chorus, Kid too sang his verses, more than well, and then it was Soul’s turn, that did his part wonderfully.

The song ended, and the audience cheered them energetically.

The MC silenced the room, and then announced:

“Well… both the bands have been heard. Now, the jury will take a decision. In the meanwhile, I want to ask you, public, to make noise for your choice. What do you think of Grim Mound Gang?”

The bystanders answered him applauding thunderously.

“Good… how about RDN Commando?”

And the audience applauded, even more thunderously.

Lastly, the MC, that in the meanwhile had taken the verdict, read out loud:

“And the winner is...”

The whole room, as in the last time, kept a religious silence for the moment.

“We have a tie.”

Everyone in the room gave off an astonished sound, both the audience and the artists.

“But don’t worry about it, now each group will choose someone to represent them for the tie breaker. This extra challenge will follow the same rules as before! RDN Commando, Grim Mound Gang, vote your representative up!”

Each group consulted, and then Soul and Hiro were sent to the middle of the stage, facing each other.

They flashed one another, as to say: “Prepare yourself to be humiliated”.

Hiro took the microphone, signed for the base to start, and began rapping.

The song was different from what he did before, there was no autotune, and fewer mentions to drugs and money.

Once he finished, the audience applauded vibrantly.

Hiro grinned, and glanced at his opponent, as if to say: “Let’s see if you can do better, noob.”.

Soul grabbed the mic, took a deep breath and signed Kilik to start the base off. The tune started with a couple scratches from Kilik, and with a sentence that preluded Soul’s rap.

His rap was quick and fast, completely different from his usual rap. There was no horror, and no explicit violence in his words, which left perplexed both his friends and Hiro’s joint.

During every pause that separated the chorus from the next verse, he had to take breath: rhyming rapidly could look cool, but it can leave breathless if you’re not used to it.

The song was definitely longer than any other precedently made by the young rapper, but could keep the audience tense and attentive anyway.

Towards the end, there also was a scratch solo by Kilik, and right after that, while the base was proceeding, the audience clapped following the rhythm. Lastly, after at least eight minutes, the song ended, and once the silence fell, it got immediately replaced by a roaring of applause and ovations that the Red Roofs had never heard, and never again it would have after that.

Soul thanked his crowd bowing a couple times, then, without saying a word, turned his glare to Hiro, with an expression that said: “Serves you right, shithead.”.

The MC had an hard time defusing the crowd, and, after he succeeded, he said:

“Okay, I don’t think we’ll need to ask the public’s preference. While I was trying to quieten, the jury made their verdict. And here it is. The joint who wins the Rap Clash is...”

The whole building was quiet as a tomb. In that moment, you could even hear a pin hitting the ground.

The heart of everyone on the stage was pounding like crazy.

The atmosphere was more tense than the Oscar Night, in 2017, when they were announcing the “Best Movie” Award.

“RDN COMMANDO!”

In the room, a blaze of applause and ovations bursted, and the winners were hugging each other for the joy.

“GUYS, PARTY AT MY HOUSE!” Black*Star shouted to his friends, and they all followed him happily.

Soul lagged behind, because someone had stopped him: it was Hiro.

“Well, Scythe, congrats for your victory. You beat me regularly. I will like seeing you in concert.” he said.

“Thanks… poser” Soul replied, grinning his typical smile, and then he went to reunite to the others.

* * *

### 

_Two months later…_

 

Soul was home, calm and relaxed. He was thinking about his challenge against Hiro, and what he had earned with that victory. Now, his joint was one of the most known in the entire state of Nevada, and, in a month, they would have been invited to hold their concert in Las Vegas, as planned.

But, there was a basic problem: the band wanted to bring some unpublished track that would have been the prelude of their next album. Still, he was relaxed, thinking that the ones they had already recorded would have been more than enough.

At a certain point, his mobile rang.

“Hello?”

“IT’S THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! ARE YOU WORKING ON THOSE NEW TRACKS?”, from the other side, an ear-splitting voice answered.

“Didn’t we decide to not write any more for that event?”

“WRITE THEM, NO EXCUSES!”

“Okay, just stop shouting! My ears are ringing!”

And he hung up.

Knowing he had to write something, to avoid being slapped by his band, he started zapping on the tv, and casually found a storic-scientific tv show, about the World War II.

A certain sentence hit him watching it. He wrote it down and kept zapping.

He didn’t find anything else that could be interesting, so he turned the TV off and started to wrap his head around what he could write.

He read what he wrote again, and it struck again: it was a perfect sentence for a dystopian context.

Remembering himself while compulsively watching movies in search of inspiration, he started to write down drafts for a song. He wrote all day, and he stopped only when he needed to go to the restroom, or when he had to eat.

When he had finished, he had written enough drafts to make up to at least nine tracks. Now, he only had to show them to the others to polish them and make them decent. Soul took the loot and walked forward Kilik’s house: their next album had to be something he could refer to as his magnus opus. Who knew if Las Vegas’ audience would have liked it, or if it would have snobbed it instead?

But, unfortunately, this issue doesn’t take place in this tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> As usual for my fics I do an anticipated F.A.Q. in order to tell everybody what they probably didn't get.  
> So...here it is:  
> 1\. Where did the giant photo popped out?  
> They used it in previous rounds before the final. There was also a giant photo for the Grim Mound Gang, but I didn't know what to put there and when to talk about it. Just...imagine it's there. I forgot to put it in the fic and when I realized it, it was too late.  
> 2\. If Soul stays all day in home watching movies, why didn't he go to the lessons?  
> He does university, he can choose to go or not.  
> 3\. Which songs did you put in this fic?  
> This and other questions will be answered in an AMA. If you want answers, ask all the questions in the AMA.  
> EDIT: [These are the lyrics of the songs I put in the fic.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12CGzPuBQoiui4dcq26YLGiNhWjFfXiePj57YiCyxJcQ/edit)  
> [And these are the songs.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi7JwPplZI34NPRv_5FpNo46fbvNAxSh8)  
> [And this is the transcript of the AMA.](https://resbang-bookclub.tumblr.com/post/170195293863/ama-transcript-red-roofs)  
> Thanks for seeing my fic, don't forget to review it!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
